Gay for You
by Japanese Anime Fan
Summary: After his 7th break up Naruto goes to Jiraiya for suggestions and instead of getting a solution for his problems, Naruto gets caught in one of Sasuke's pranks. But this time Sasuke together with his brother has taken it really far by putting Naruto's heart at stake and Naruto is more than ready for sweet revenge. Ita/Naru. AU (Written in First Person)
1. Chapter 1

**Gay for You**

Hi guys, this is my first story. I'm a super ItaNaru Fan so this story's main characters are also Itachi and Naruto. Hope you guys like it. :-)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If i did then there'd be at least one one yaoi couple there which i think you can guess.

"speaking"

thinking

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

A pervert's guide to divine pleasure by Hatake Kakashi

Icha Icha Paradise (Yaoi Edition) by Sennin Jiraiya

The Ultimate Sex Positions (Yaoi Edition) by Mighto Gai

After reading the first three books in the list I was about to faint. Whatever the hell had I signed myself to? Since Jiraiya was the one who referred this institute to me and practically forced me to choose this particular course I must have suspected at least this much. WHO THE HELL INCLUDED BOOKS WRITTEN BY THE WORLD'S GREATEST PERVERTS JIRAIYA AND KAKASHI IN THEIR CURRICULUM?

Oh god, I'm suddenly feeling sick and faint. I started hyperventilating. Why is the ground suddenly getting closer? Then I blacked out. All this happened while I was discussing about the curriculum with Iruka. If you are wondering who Iruka is and what is the curriculum about then let me tell you from the start.

* * *

One week ago when my 7th girlfriend broke up with me I went to my godfather Jiraiya to take some advice on retaining girlfriends. I had asked all of my friends several times and taken their advice but to no avail. As a last resort this time I had decided to try Jiraiya as he was the world's greatest pervert and author of the world's greatest pervy book Icha Icha Paradise which was also deemed as perverts' bible. So, I thought why not, let's see what that old fart has got to say. When I reached his apartment the pervert was in deep discussion with his favorite student Kakashi who was world's number 2 pervert as Jiraiya occupied the number 1 spot. Occasional moan and giggle from Kakashi and I didn't have to guess what the serious discussion was about. Irritated I knocked the door and entered without asking permission. Jiraiya and Kakashi both halted their discussion and turned to look at me.

"Ah! So this is your gay god son who thinks he's straight?" said Kakashi checking me out with a leer. With only one eye visible and his mouth covered by a mask I wondered how he managed to make that expression. After few seconds the pervert's words registered my mind. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING GAY YOU HENTAI?" I shouted in anger and lunged at him intending to crush his skull but before I could reach him I tripped and I fell unceremoniously on his lap face down just so that my head was on the sofa and my torso was on his lap. "Hmm, Nice ass. But not nice as Iruka's." Kakashi said kneading my ass. I cringed and crawled as far away from him. I stopped only after I reached the far wall. I stood up my back facing the wall with an accusing glare on my god father. "What the hell Jiraiya? Why is the pervert calling me gay and suddenly touching me? And why did you invite him when you knew that I was coming today?" I was so angry that I was literally spitting fire.

Jiraiya looked calmly from Kakashi to me and said "So, problem solved Naruto. The reason you cannot retain girlfriends is because you are gay. This guy here has the world's most accurate gay-dar. Even I come to second spot in that area. So you are dismissed. Go find yourself a guy and leave the poor girls alone." Jiraiya made a shooing motion with his hand and resumed his conversation with Kakashi.

I was speechless and frozen on the spot by my godfather's comment. My mind was on total chaos. I was totally unsettled by what had transpired in this room just now. Within 5 minutes these two perverts has managed to flip my world over and shred all my convictions in to pieces. Was I really gay? Then why hadn't I ever been attracted to any of my guy friends. Hundreds of times I had seen Kiba, Shikhamaru, Sasuke, Shino, and Lee naked in college locker room but not one time had I been attracted towards them. Hell I never checked out any of the swim club guys either. So, how can I be gay? No, I was not gay, I concluded.

Then I left my spot and came to stand near Jiraiya. Once again Jiraiya looked up at me with curious expression. "No, I'm not gay." I told Jiraiya. He raised an eyebrow in question so I started explaining why I was not gay. After listening to my explanation Jiraiya and Kakashi looked at each other and then nodded in understanding. It was Kakashi who spoke first. "So you must be that type of gay, Naruto-kun." "Yeah, yeah, you must be that type of gay then brat." Jiraiya said frowning and suddenly looked at Kakashi with a sudden gleam in his eyes. "Normal way of sexual attraction towards men is impossible for you so you need to attend special training course in a special training school in order to be able to find that special person you are gay for. You see, you are gay-for-you type of gay and not gay-for-everyone type of gay so you need to find your other half which is possible only if you take this course." All the while Jiraiya was speaking Kakashi was listening with rapt attention and nodding seriously from time to time.

I was already starting to get sick by being in the perverts' proximity for longer than intended period of time. But this time I had promised myself that whatever happened I'd go through the pervert's suggestion and idea so I kept quiet and continued listening to them. Jiraiya was saying, "Since it's you and we know the owner of this institute we will ask him to let you study this course for free of cost. And yeah you cannot choose the course. I will choose the course else you'll have pay full cost for it."

* * *

So, here I am in this "Institute of Yaoi Education" aka IYE right now taking with the institute's manager Iruka, who also happens to be the same Iruka Kakashi was talking about, about my curriculum and already regretting my decision of going through Jiraiya's suggestion. Just now Iruka informed me that this is a two month course but if we find what we came for before two months then we can leave the course early without completion. So, in my case I had to find this my so called other half, my gay-for-you partner before I leave this institute which I doubt I'll be able to find. Which means my 2 months of pervy-hell have started. Uwaah!

* * *

a/n: Well this is the first chapter. I think i'll upload few more chapters. Please review. And thanks for reading. (^o^)


	2. Chapter 2:

**Gay for you**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

 **Chapter 2:**

* * *

Since the IYE was not a regular school it had classes only on the weekends so that the student's wouldn't be disturbed by their jobs during their classes and would be able to fully concentrate. And the classes were two hours long. Two-fucking-hours of who knows what sort of perversion and I was already sweating just thinking about it. It was Friday and also my first class. Iruka had said that both perverts would be teaching us so I was praying to god that it wouldn't be Kakashi today. Even though Jiraiya was in the number 1 spot I dreaded Kakashi more because with single eye he managed to claim no.2 position and I shudder to think what he would do with his both eyes open. Better not to dwell in that direction. Just pray Naruto that you won't have to face him on your first day.

With these thoughts I entered the institute on Friday. Since I was preoccupied I didn't notice anything and walked past the manager's desk moving straight towards the class. But suddenly I remembered that I didn't know the room number of my class and turned back to ask Iruka. And then I saw it. Kakashi was sitting on the chair where normally Iruka sat and Iruka was straddling Kakashi's lap and they were making out. Iruka's hands were on Kakashi's neck and Kakashi's hands were on Iruka's waist..? Wait! No… Ass? Hell, his one hand was on Iruka's ass, kneading and other was inside Iruka's pants... Slowly I looked at Iruka's face and noticed that Iruka was red and panting... And then I lost it... "AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" I screamed. They were fucking in the middle of the room and no one was saying anything about it! My scream broke them apart and Iruka fell off Kakashi's lap and landed on the hard cement floor with an oof.

"Ma… ma… Naruto-kun, you don't need to be so excited on your first day here. Take it easy. You are disturbing the students. See..." Kakashi said picking up Iruka and putting him on his lap and waving his hand around. I followed Kakashi's hand and saw that there were four pairs of boys in various stages of make out session who were glaring daggers at me with glazed eyes and swollen lips..? I started hyperventilating. What the hell was this institute? Seriously! Was this even legal? "Stop it Kakashi, look Naruto-kun has started hyperventilating again. Last time he even passed out. Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun? Are you alright?" I was brought out of my stupor by Iruka's words. "Huh..." I looked at Iruka with glazed eyes. Iruka had a concerned look on his face. I shook my head and decided to ignore my surrounding for now lest I fainted again. "So, Naruto-kun, what did you want to ask?" Iruka said swatting Kakashi's hand which was inching closer to his crotch again. I flushed crimson and pointedly ignored Kakashi's hand by focusing only on Iruka's face. "Uh, I just wanted to ask the room number of my class... I forgot to ask the previous day." I said without breaking eye contact with Iruka. "Ah! Its room number 5. Go upstairs and you'll find it on your left. Mmmm..." Iruka ended it with a moan as Kakashi had managed to pinch Iruka's nipple when he was busy talking to me. I muttered a thanks and hurried upstairs all the while keeping my eyes downcast lest I witness other such scenes.

I reached room number 5 and peered inside. There were 8 boys in the class each of them sitting on pairs. There were two columns and three rows of desks and benches in the class. The last desk and bench of each column was empty so I hurriedly sat at the far corner of the right column and started playing game on my mobile. After 10 minutes the teacher entered the class and I lifted my head up to look at the teacher. It was Jiraiya. I sighed relieved that it wasn't Kakashi.

Thankfully Jiraiya decided not to take notice of me and started the class. Today's class was going to be about various kissing techniques. I promptly tuned Jiraiya out and was happily daydreaming about my conversation about various flavors of ramen with my latest ex-girlfriend when I felt something wet and sticky on my lips. At first I was confused and swiped my tongue to determine what the wet sticky substance was. Hmm... It is kind of weird but tastes good.. like chocolate and.. what was the taste again.. wait.. I swiped my tongue again but this time I felt a wet muscle touching my tongue and this jolted me awake from my daydream. I took note of my surrounding and realized that I was pinned on the wall by a person and the wet muscle that I felt earlier was actually his tongue. I was being kissed by a man and I hadn't even realized. I tried to scream but my scream was muffled by the person's mouth. After sometime I forgot what was happening and was happily kissing the man back. He was such a good kisser and he tasted so good too. My kisses with my girlfriends had never been this good. Heck, half of my girlfriends had broken up with me without even reaching the kissing stage.

Suddenly the man stopped kissing and his mouth was gone. Dazed I opened my eyes searching for the man. The man was right next to me but his eyes were looking ahead. I followed his gaze and looked at the front of the class. Two guys who looked like runaway models were kissing each other and Jiraiya was instructing them from time to time. The shorter of them had red hair while the taller one had long brown hair which he had tied in a loose ponytail. Suddenly Jiraiya turned towards us and said practice.

The man next to me turned towards me. This time I managed to look at his face and my breath caught in my throat. He was the most gorgeous person I had ever laid my eyes on. He had pale white skin with shoulder length black hair which was tied at the nape. His eyes were of hypnotizing crimson color with strange patterned irises. The patterns were so beautiful. "So beautiful..." I whispered dazedly and the man chuckled. He had such a beautiful and sexy voice. Just by listening his voice my whole body was hot. Then the man leaned toward me and once again captured my lips. This time the kiss was a little bit different but equally good. Later on I realized that he had changed the technique.

During the class duration the handsome man kissed me 5 more times. After the class ended I realized that he was just following Jiraiya's instructions about different kissing techniques. I was so into the kiss that I hadn't even realized that the man was just performing and not really kissing me. A wave of disappointment and shame hit me and I wilted like a plant without water. I put my forehead on the desk and was trying to collect myself when a concerned sexy god like voice started talking to me. It was asking me if I was feeling alright. Just listening to that voice I felt like I was in heaven but the concern in the voice worried me. I wanted to remove the worry from the voice and turned to look at the god's face. It was the same man who was kissing me earlier. He had slight frown between his brows and his crimson eyes were laced with concern. I brought my hand up to the man's forehead and smoothed the crease between his brows and smiled at him. "There, now it's perfect. The crease was out of place."

This time the handsome man really smiled flashing his perfect white teeth. He then pulled my chin up and kissed me once again. I was already dazed when he finally pulled away after a few seconds which felt like minutes. I don't know when he managed to do that but I suddenly found myself on his lap, my back pressing against his chest. His hands were around my waist holding me flush against him and he was kissing and sucking the sensitive spot on the crook of my neck. It felt so good that my whole body felt hot and I started purring like a kitten. Then his lips were against my ears. "God! Naruto, what you do to me." He rasped in his sexy voice which was now filled with lust. "I just want to eat you up." He moaned and then started sucking on my earlobes. Suddenly it was too much. I was really very very hot and then I blacked out.

* * *

a/n: Well here's the 2nd chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanx for reading. (^o^)


	3. Chapter 3

**Gay for You**

Hi Guys. Here goes the new chapter. It took a little bit long to write as i got confused on how to take the story forward but finally I came up with this idea and decided on this chapter. Also since I am not a writer, I need to really get into mood to write my story. So, you know the gist... Er, Enjoy! :-)

 **Chapter 3:**

When I woke up I didn't recognize my surroundings. It was dark in the room but still I recognized that it wasn't my apartment. I got up and started looking around the room. The room was huge. There were two windows in the room with dark blue drapes which were pulled close which explained the darkness. But some rays of lights were shining through the gaps so it must still be day outside. I looked around the room and realized that the room was very sparsely decorated with only a double bed, a table, a chair, a book rack and a closet in different shades of blue. On the table there was a laptop, speakers, headphone and a bottle of water. After seeing the water I realized that I was very thirsty and took the bottle and emptied its contents down my throat. By now I was past my sleep induced grogginess and alert once again. After that I remembered the reason I was here and promptly blushed. Hurriedly I started collecting my things which were basically my jacket and my bag which thankfully my handsome kisser hadn't left behind. After collecting my things I made a beeline for the exit.

When I got out of the room I realized that I was on the first floor and in order to find the exit I had to first reach the ground floor. I don't know whether it was due to instinct or the house seemed vaguely familiar I automatically moved towards the right and after walking for few minutes I reached the stairs as expected. The stairs led down to a huge hall which was very familiar to me because I realized that it was the same hall that was inside Sasuke's house. I got really confused. I knew that I had passed out in the institute on the lap of the sexy stranger so how come I was suddenly inside Sasuke's house? Before I could dwell much on that matter I heard some voices coming towards me from the corridor. Hurriedly I ran for the exit as I didn't want to face Sasuke's holier-than-thou smirk that he gave me whenever he knew something that I didn't. Had it been at any other place I'd have gladly waited for an opportunity to wipe off that oh so annoying smirk off his face but this was his territory and I didn't want to embarrass him (well, actually myself) on his own home in front of his family members.

I was almost successful at getting away but was stopped in the middle of opening the front doors when the sexy god's voice spoke behind me. "Where are you going Naruto-kun? Here, I thought I'd prepare dinner for you." There was a hint of disappointment in the sexy voice which I didn't like a single bit. Abandoning any idea of escape I slowly turned around to face the sex god who I knew was going to feature in all of my dreams for the next few months. "Um, thank you for bringing me back after I passed out earlier, Mr. …" "Itachi," the sex god supplied. I felt the name was vaguely familiar but decided to ignore it right now. "Yeah, Itachi-san, thank you very much and I also apologize for suddenly passing out on you earlier...," I suddenly remembered why I had passed out earlier and blushed a deep shade of pink. Itachi noticed and smirked. The smirk reminded me of Sasuke even though I knew Itachi's was only an amused smirk unlike Sasuke's gloating one. I looked away before once again connecting our eyes and asked hesitantly, "By the way Itachi-san why are we here at Sasuke's house?" Itachi-san smiled at my question. "Don't you remember me Naruto-kun? I'm Sasuke's older brother. We met once few years back before I went to US." "Huh!" I looked at him confused and then it clicked, "Ah! That's why I thought your name was so familiar. So, you are the famous," I air quoted, "'Greatest Big Brother' who Sasuke has a complex on." And I do know his complex is justified, I thought remembering my reaction to Itachi's kisses earlier. First I become gay and then immediately gain myself a rival, yare yare, I sighed mentally. Itachi just chuckled and looked at me with a bemused expression as if he knew what was going inside my mind.

So this was the famous Uchiha Itachi who, according to Sasuke was not only a genius that exceled in everything from studies to sports but also was the only person whose fan-girl list surpassed his. And the most important thing, this was also the very person I was supposedly gay-for-you for because I knew that I had fallen head over heels for this person the moment I saw his face properly for the first time. Oh god, what's going to happen to me? Of all the people I had to be gay for it had to be this person who was way out of my league. He probably had hundreds of fan-boys and girls literally falling at his feet and much better looking than I, a mere high school student with not a single thing special and admirable about me. Even my grades were not so good.

My heart which was intact even after seven breakups didn't feel so strong at the moment. It was as if my heart was only waiting for the sure to come confirmation of my fears before it finally shattered into pieces. With these gloomy thoughts I was wallowing in self-pity when Itachi's concerned sexy voice broke through my monologue.

"Naruto-kun, what happened? You suddenly looked so dejected? Is there any problem?" Itachi asked in a worried voice. I looked up to reassure Itachi that everything was alright when I realized that I didn't have to look up much to meet Itachi's eyes as Itachi's face was already very close to me. Then I realized that I wasn't standing at the front door as I was earlier. At some point while I was engrossed in my mental monologue Itachi had steered me away from the front door towards a certain unfamiliar corridor. Right now I was flush against Itachi's chest with his one hand on small of my back pressing me against him while his other hand was cupping my face and tilting my head upwards, my lips dangerously close to his lips.

Feeling his hands holding me protectively and my body pressed against his, all of my earlier anguish and insecurities vanished and I felt myself calm down. I tucked my head under his chin and sighed in contentment. I wrapped my hands around Itachi's torso and snuggled even closer to his body smelling his heavenly scent. Itachi smelled so good. It was like his scent was designed exactly for me.

"You smell so good, Itachi. What cologne do you use?" I murmured sniffing his neck. Itachi chuckled at my question. "I don't use any cologne Naruto-kun, it's just my body scent. Nothing else." He murmured into my hair. "Then you must be releasing pheromones. I'm so intoxicated by it that I can't control myself. I just want to stay this way with you forever." I snuggled even closer to him blushing in embarrassment when I realized what I had suddenly blurted out.

"Me too Naru-chan. me too. You don't know how long I've waited to hear these words from you." Itachi murmured back nuzzling my hair and then picked me bridal style. I locked my hands behind Itachi's neck and hid my face on the crook of his neck. I was both surprised and embarrassed. Surprised because Itachi said that he also felt the same way towards me as I felt towards him and embarrassed because on Itachi's arms I was blushing like a girl who just met her prince charming.

Itachi then took me to the kitchen where he had prepared dinner for me. Since it was still day outside, it wasn't technically a dinner but it was almost evening and I was very hungry so I decided to ignore that small technicality. He had prepared my favorite chicken dish and there was dessert too. After we finished eating Itachi cleared the table and put the dirty dishes in the sink. He then came to me and once again picked me up. This time instead of bridal style I opted to circle my hands around his neck and my legs around his waist so that I could see his face. Itachi then put hands around my back to hold me there.

After that Itachi leaned in and pecked me on the lips. I blushed a little bit and smiled but didn't drop my eyes. "Naru-chan, tomorrow, will you go on a date with me?" Itachi then asked me with a slight smile and hopeful look on his eyes. This time I really dropped my eyes and ducked my head as I had become as red as a tomato. Then shyly I replied "Yes." At my reply Itachi rewarded me with a dazzling smile which made my heart warm and skip a beat. Itachi had asked me on a date. I was feeling warm and fuzzy inside but then I remembered that I had to go to that pervy institute IYE tomorrow as Jiraiya had threatened me to not to leave any classes. There goes my date. I sighed wistfully at that.

Itachi heard the sigh and asked me if there was any problem. "Actually Itachi, I very much want to go on a date with you but tomorrow I have a class on that stupid institute and Jiraiya will kill me if I miss the class." I looked up at Itachi with pleading eyes. "Don't worry Naru-chan, you don't have to go to that institute from now on. I've already talked to Jiraiya and told him that you found your other half." Itachi smiled at me tracing my bottom lip with his thumb. "Eh! Really? That's great!" I was very happy that I won't have to attend that stupid ero-class anymore but I was confused too. "But how do you know Jiraiya?" I voiced my confusion.

At my question Itachi looked somewhat sheepishly at me. He then took me to the living room and sat us on the sofa. Itachi looked somewhat guilty too. I was really very curious to what was going on but decided to wait for Itachi to speak. After few minutes Itachi finally looked up and I could see in his face that he was determined. "Actually Naru-chan, the thing is, all this thing with Kakashi, Jiraiya, and IYE was our setup." "Huh! Setup? By set up you mean all this thing about me being gay and you liking me was just some game you were playing and not real at all?" I was really surprised at first but by the time I stopped talking my voice had gone smaller and smaller and I was barely controlling my tears. So this was all a setup and Itachi didn't really like me. Does this mean that I'm not gay either? If it was so then why did I still like Itachi very much? Why did it hurt so much to know that Itachi was just playing around with me?

Suddenly I remembered the way I was acting towards Itachi since early afternoon today and I felt very embarrassed. I was practically rubbing myself all over him like a cat in heat. Then I also remembered that it wasn't me who started all this. Itachi had been the initiator, he had been the one to kiss me first, even if it had been a performance only and nothing else. Anger flared inside me. What kind of sick joke was this, making fun of people's emotions and using it to embarrass them? I slowly got up form Itachi's lap and made way towards the door without even looking back at him.

* * *

Well, there goes the next chapter. How'd you like it. Please do comment. And feel free to give me ideas as to which direction my story should take as even i get lost sometimes and only after much thought i can decide upon the story line.

Once again, thank you very much for reading my story because you may not know but it actually makes my day to know that somebody has been actually reading my stories and liking them. Ja, Mata ne. (^o^)


	4. Chapter 4

**Gay for You:**

Well guys, here's the new chapter. Previously I had told you that I won't be making this story much long but now that I've started getting into the mood of the story, I decided it other wise. I think it's going to be a little bit longer.

Thank you very much **Kitnewa** for discussing this story's plot with me and stopping it form going haywire and also convincing me to make it a bit longer. ;-)

So, here's chapter 4. Enjoy! and please do comment. :-)

Disclaimer: Well, I'm a poor girl who doesn't even own her own story's characters.. The world's a really unfair place..

 **Chapter 4:**

I was about to reach for the door handle when the door suddenly burst open. Sasuke was standing on the doorway blocking my path with his signature holier-than-thou smirk on place. One glance and I knew that this was all Sasuke's doing. Either Sasuke had forced Itachi into it or Itachi had been a willing participant I didn't know but I knew that whatever had happened, it had to be Sasuke's idea. I knew this because how many times I myself had played such pranks on him.

* * *

Sasuke and I, our relationship was a weird one. We were childhood friends and belonged to same group of best friends. In difficult situation we could count on each other as much as we could count on any other member of our group but still we never got along with each other. Since childhood we had always been rivals in everything and were always plotting against each other. Kiba always said that he was lucky to be in same grade as us unlike Lee, Shikamaru and Shino who were one grade ahead of us because he got to be in the same class as us which according to him was the most entertaining class in whole school. Whole year round Sasuke and I were always busy designing traps and playing pranks on each other and he got to see the live show free of cost. Whenever something weird happened in the class, we were always the #1 suspects.

It had become like a tradition for us to play pranks on each other. It was like a given and we also enjoyed doing it. But this time Sasuke had taken it too far. This time my heart had been at stake and I had lost it to Itachi, who didn't even like me. I sighed mentally and faced Sasuke with a blank expression. Sasuke smirked that smirk once again and left the doorway moving towards Itachi.

* * *

I got out of the room and started moving towards the hall where the exit lied. After walking few steps I stopped. I was suddenly curious about what the prank had been this time because in order to retaliate I had to know the exact extent and size of the prank so that I could return equal favor. I don't know what it was about my and Sasuke's rivalry that momentarily my issue of heartbreak had become secondary and suddenly I was ready as a predator, initial phases of my plan already forming in my mind. With great stealth I turned back and waited near the room eavesdropping. Since I hadn't bothered to close the door earlier, it was still partially open and I could listen easily without going too near to the door. I could clearly hear Sasuke's and Itachi's voices.

"So pay up, Aniki." Sasuke was saying. "From his expression earlier it was clear that he has fallen for you so this means that I win the bet." I heard Itachi sigh and after a moment Itachi spoke. "Okay brother, you got me this time. I'll pay up. But this is the last time we are betting dear brother because you took it too far this time. Poor Naruto-kun, he did not even have the faintest idea about what was going on. It must have really broken his heart." Earlier events that had momentarily subsided in the recesses of my mind while plotting for retaliation surfaced back with an overwhelming intensity. Suddenly it was very difficult to breathe and tears forming in my eyes had started to cloud my vision too. I had to get away from there. Immediately. Before they caught me breaking into pieces. I could not lose control in front of them and give Sasuke one more reason to feel justified about that vile smirk of his.

Using my last ounce of control I managed to exit the Uchiha mansion without making a single sound or breaking into tears. Once I was good enough distance away I couldn't hold it in any longer so I sat down on the curb and cried my heart out. Never had I missed my parents so much in my life. Had there been my father and my mother then no way would they have let me attend such pervy institution, no way I would have met Itachi and fallen in love with him at first sight and no way would my heart have broken.

It was one whole hour before my tears stopped and I could somewhat collect myself. I didn't want to go to my apartment and be reminded that I was an orphan and all this had happened because I was alone and there was no one to look after me or care about me. There was only one place that came up in my mind and I went towards that place instead. It was the only place where I felt cared for and it was the only place I went to whenever I was down.

* * *

By the time I reached there it had already started getting dark so I hoped that Tsunade was already home today. I just didn't want to be alone today. Tsunade was my parents' doctor and a family friend. She said that she had been very close to my parents and they had been almost like family members. It had been her who had found me in the orphanage when I was 12 and taken me in. At first I had been apprehensive and distrusting towards her but her love and care for me had slowly thawed my heart and we had formed a special bond with each other.

Tsunade lived in a house near the hospital in which she worked. Even though she said that she liked the area and thus chose the house in this area I knew that it was all because she wanted to be nearby in case of any emergency and could attend to her patients without losing any time. I used my own copy of her house key to enter the house. It was a medium sized two story house suitable for two people to live. I used to live in this house till middle school but for high school I moved into my own apartment.

Upon entering I didn't see Tsunade but I could feel her presence and so knew that she must be there somewhere. I guessed she must be at the kitchen and went to meet her. She was there looking at the fridge most probably searching for left over from morning's take overs. Even though she was a hardworking doctor, she was one lazy ass of a cook. When I lived here it was my duty to prepare food and even during my exams Tsunade asked Shizune, her assistant to bring take-overs for us and seldom prepared food herself.

I sighed and cleared my throat. Tsunade looked up from the fridge and smiled at me and then frowned. I couldn't hide anything from her even if I wanted. She knew me so well. "What happened brat? What's with those puffy eyes?" Right then and there I wanted to hug her fiercely and cry to my heart's content but this was not the time. She must be hungry and I was hungry too so I decided to talk to her later. "Not now Baba, I'm hungry right now, first let me eat then I'll tell you everything." She looked at me suspiciously for a moment but let it go and stepped aside from the fridge. I automatically took her previous spot and started searching for any ingredients Shizune must have left in there.

* * *

After one hour we were done with dinner and were sitting at the living room. Tsunade was rocking in her favorite arm chair while I was fidgeting on the couch thinking about what to say to her. Tsunade then got up from her armchair and came towards the couch. She sat beside me and pulled me to a bear hug. "Come on gaki, now tell me what happened? Should I go and beat up somebody?" she asked me stroking my hair. I did not want to remember what had happened earlier today but everything came to me with clashing clarity and then I couldn't stop my tears. All the while I cried Tsunade held me and traced soothing circles on my back.

Finally after some time I was done and then pulled away from her hug and faced her with a downcast face. I told her everything that had happened since yesterday and when I finally looked up at Tsunade's face she was ready to commit a murder. "That idiot Jiraiya, I'm going to kill him some day." Tsunade was practically seething. "How could he? His own godson?" I heard something cracking and looked around to find that Tsunade had broken one arm of the couch in her anger. This was very bad. Tsunade had gotten this angry only one another time and that was when she found that the orphanage which I lived in barely gave me anything to eat and I had been suffering from malnutrition for years.

I had to do something to stop her otherwise I knew that she'd go straight to Jiraiya and choke him. Hurriedly I started babbling anything that came into my mind and distracting her from committing a murder. "Wait, Wait, Baachan, don't be so angry. I have already figured out my way to pay them back. Instead of committing murder and going to jail, I have already devised my plans to give them a taste of living hell. After that they won't even dare to think about playing with somebody else's emotions." Tsunade looked suspicious at first but when I told my grand scheme for retaliation her eyes were mirroring mine which were glinting evilly at the prospect of imminent torture we were going to bestow upon our perpetrators. Both of us were laughing so evilly that I bet the neighbors were cowering inside their blankets.

* * *

Don't you ever think that you can get away easily, bitches! This is war and you haven't seen how evil Uzumaki Naruto can be yet. Just wait and watch! With these thoughts in my mind I went to sleep that night.

* * *

a/n: So, how was it? Upcoming chapters are going to be more interesting i guess (Evil cackling). So, keep reading and please do comment. And once again thank you very much for reading. I ain't lying when I say that you guys make my day u know. (^o^)


	5. Chapter 5

**Gay For You**

Hi guys, i'm back with chapter 5. This time my beta Kitnewa said that my writing has improved a little bit so I'm kinda happy right now. Actually I finally got my hand on the new book on Cut & Run series by Abigail Roux and Madeleine Urban, Crash & Burn (Cut & Run #9), and am reading it right now so it must have influenced me somewhat. On an Ita/Naru fan fic I shouldn't be telling that I actually love Ty and Zane and everything Ty and Zane but still I couldn't contain my happiness and thought that I should share it. But this doesn't mean I don't love Ita/Naru. It's just that #1 spot is permanent to Ty and Zane.. Hehe..

So I present you yet another chapter of Gay for You. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ita/Naru and yeah Ty and Zane too.. Uwaaaaah! Khami-sama.. Don't be so cruel..

 **Chapter 5:**

Next day Tsunade and I went through the finer details of our grand scheme for retaliation over breakfast. We decided that our plan would go on three stages. In the first stage we would deal with two of our perpetrators Kakashi and Jiraiya while in the next two stages we would deal with Itachi and Sasuke, respectively. Tsunade decided to handle the first stage and was ready to assist me in the second and third stages but I decided to handle it myself as I wanted Sasuke to know what it meant for Uzumaki Naruto to be serious. All those small pranks we had played upon each other over the years had just been our way of respecting our camaraderie and strengthening our bond or so had I thought as it had not been the same in Sasuke's part. It seemed as if it was only I who thought that we were beyond just rivals and were best friends.

Tsunade said that she had some things to take care of and left me at the house alone to think about the upcoming task. It was fine because I needed some time alone for myself to think how to execute the plan without affecting myself in any way possible. First I decided that in order to know about your enemy better you need to be closer to your enemy. So, first I needed to be closer to Itachi to find out a way to know his weakness.

* * *

During my research earlier I had found out that Itachi was the owner of the up and rising law firm "Akatsuki Legal". He was really very popular in the law world as the genius lawyer. One year into the business and he had succeeded to secure his position in the invincible top ten list. They said he was yet to lose a case and that was because nothing went past his eyes. He was not only talented but also very observant and could picture the whole scenario complete with all possible outcomes and the best and the worst one among them with one look at the case. Well, this was going to be really difficult but I am not the one to be deterred by such things. If I can't win by talent then I sure as hell can win by my tenacity. Even in the history empires had fallen because their kings were hit by stray arrows. So who am I not to take an opportunity of catching Itachi off guard?

But the main thing was how to get closer to Itachi?

This problem was also immediately solved when I opened today's newspaper. There was a vacancy announcement that said that Akatsuki Legal had vacancy open for the position of personal assistant and some low level part time jobs like errand boy and others. Since I was not qualified for personal assistant job, I decided to try for errand boy job.

* * *

By 10 o'clock I was at Akatsuki Legal's reception applying for the errand boy job. Since this job did not require any talent or skill I was immediately accepted for being the first one to apply. The receptionist then took me to a waiting room and asked me to stay there for some time. The room was a spacious room decorated all over with formal furnishings and upholsteries. It even had a fridge, vending machine and a coffee maker with a cup rack at its side. From every angle it looked like a VIP waiting room. Why would anybody ask a part-time errand worker to wait in such a lavish room I couldn't fathom?

I was deeply engrossed in my mental musings when I felt myself being lifted and placed on a hard but comfy chair. When I came to my senses I realized that it wasn't a chair I was sitting on. Rather, I was sitting on Itachi's lap and he was gently stroking my hair. Itachi then pecked me on the lips and smiled. "Hello Naru-chan. How have you been? I missed you, you know", Itachi said caressing my right cheek with his left hand. "So, are you here for the date you had agreed to yesterday?" Hearing Itachi speak in that sinful voice of his I was already intoxicated. How did I ever think that I could catch him off guard and outsmart him by staying close to him? I couldn't even think straight whenever he was near me and how was I going to be able to go through the date? I didn't even know whether or not I would be able to hold it before I overdosed on Itachi's sexiness and passed out.

Wait! What did I think? Date? That lying bastard! Who does he think he is? It wasn't enough playing with me for one day. He plans to continue playing with me. He's even worse than his brother. It was a miscalculation on my part. I suddenly stood up and glared at Itachi. "What the hell bastard? Cut that crap. I'm not going to be a pawn in one of your sick bets anymore. I just came here for the errand boy job which has nothing to do with you so get away from me." Itachi gave me an amused smile. "But Naru-chan, don't you think you are making a mistake telling me to get away from you? Wasn't it your plan to seduce me and then catch me off guard so that you can pay me back for yesterday?" "Who the hell was trying to seduce you, you bastard? I was just planning to get near you to obse-…" I realized what I was saying and stopped mid-sentence. Aaaargh! What did I do? Now he knows all my plan..! But no, he already knew my plan. How did he know? So the rumors about Itachi being able to figure out a case at one glance was true after all. Suddenly all my energy was lost and I got limp. Before I fell on the elegantly carpeted floor Itachi caught me and once again placed me on his lap. I sighed and buried my face on my hands. The game was over before it had even started.

Once again Itachi's voice broke me from my mental whining. "But I was really impressed by what you did to Kakashi and Jiraiya you know", Itachi was saying. "Even though I don't approve of it, still I have to agree that managing such a feat by yourself was really laudable. Even my brother would not have managed it. It was really brilliant on your part Naru-chan. I'm so proud of you." Itachi gave me a dazzling smile which was equally genuine too and kissed my forehead. My natural reaction giving my special affinity towards Itachi was to blush and relish the kiss but I shook that off and concentrated on matter at hand. So, somebody took care of Kakashi and Jiraiya and Itachi thinks that it was me. Tsunade's sudden 'work' coming up earlier suddenly made sense to me. It had to be her work. But what had she done to even impress the genius Itachi.

I looked up at Itachi and met his eye. "Sorry to disappoint you but it wasn't I who did whatever that happened to Kakashi and Jiraiya. It was Tsunade." I scoffed. "So, care to tell me what happened to them." "Ah, so it wasn't you? And here I thought my Naru-chan was so smart." Itachi sighed. A vein popped on my forehead. What was this bastard trying to imply? "What are you trying to imply, bastard? Just wait till I whip your ass then you'll know how smart I am?" I turned my face away from him and pouted. Itachi chuckled and turned my chin towards him. "You look so cute when you are angry my Naru-chan." I glared at him. "Come on let's get something to drink before I tell you about Kakashi and Jiraiya."

Itachi stood up picking me up along with him and went towards the vending machine. "So, Naru-chan, what would you like to drink?" "Fanta", I replied sullenly. Itachi punched for a fanta and a coke and went back to the couch after collecting the cans. We were again in our previous positions and neither of us moved to change it. We were silent for some time not speaking and just sipping from our cans. I was the first to break the silence. "So, what did Tsunade do to them?" "Hmm.. Well, in case of Jiraiya, she managed to destroy the manuscript and all its copies and the notes of his upcoming novel. She even managed to find the backup copy he hid in a secret compartment inside Gama-Chan, his favorite frog statue. Even Kakashi wasn't privy of that secret backup location. It was really a wonder how she found about it." Itachi said thoughtfully and continued. "When Kakashi called me earlier about an emergency situation concerning Jiraiya he told me that Jiraiya had turned into a stone from shock. He said that according to doctors it might take anywhere from a week to month to overcome the shock."

Wow! Tsunade had really outdone herself this time. I hadn't believed her completely when she had said that she'd handle Jiraiya and Kakashi. Now I was really curious about what had happened to Kakashi. Eyes glinting and evil grin pulling at the corner of my mouth I met Itachi's eyes, "And what about Kakashi? Is he even worse off than Jiraiya?" Itachi smirked. "Well I can't say exactly worse off but given the punishment Kakashi must be feeling like devil itself from the pits of hell had come and decided his punishment for him." He once again allowed himself an amused chuckle and continued. "When Kakashi and I were waiting for the doctor at the hospital, Iruka called Kakashi and after the call ended Kakashi looked pale and lifeless like his soul had been sucked from his body. All the color from his face was gone and his legs buckled and he fell on the ground. I picked him up and put on one of the chairs at the ICU waiting room. After fifty slaps his eyes finally focused on me and he told me through the tears that Iruka had burnt all his precious collection of Icha Icha Paradise and told him that he'd be sleeping on the couch for one whole year before he could as much as lay a finger on Iruka. I had to admit him to the hospital before leaving for work today." Itachi ended it with a sigh.

I was mentally cheering for Tsunade. Go! Go! Tsunade. Just for a second there I wondered if I should have left Itachi and Sasuke too for Tsunade but immediately discarded the idea. They were my criminals so I myself would punish them. Itachi must have seen the mirth in my face. He chuckled and a moment later said in a husky voice, "I didn't know that evil Naru-chan looked so sexy too." He then suddenly pulled me in a bear hug knocking my breath out in the process and started nuzzling my hair and neck. "So, cute! I want to eat you Naru-chan. Right now! Let's go on our pending date!" Ugh! In all my excitement about Kakashi and Jiraiya's situation I had forgotten that I was still on Itachi's lap and with Itachi cuddling me like that I was starting to get hot again. I had to immediately get out of there. I untangled myself from Itachi and made to leave. When I had almost reached the door Itachi called out to me. I stopped and turned to look at him.

"So Naru-chan, we _are_ going to play this game, right?" Itachi said, eyes twinkling. "I will be waiting for you to make your move. And yeah, please collect your appointment letter and schedule from the reception on your way." I turned away but not before catching Itachi's dazzling smile that made my heart beat a beat faster and closed the door behind me.

* * *

a/n: So, How was it? Did u like it? If yes then please do leave a review. Cuz yu may not know but I'm a vampire who lives on reviews and comments on my story.. He he, just kidding. But still please do comment. And once again, thanks for making my day. :-)


	6. Chapter 6

**Gay for You**

Hi every one. So, here's the chapter 6.

When I first started writing this story I hadn't thought that I'd come to enjoy writing it so much as I'm right now. Like me, I do hope that you guys are also enjoying it. Please do let me know your feelings towards this story through your reviews if you feel like it. And, Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah, I know it sucks, but still I'll admit that I don't own Ita-chan and Naru-chan.. (Bawling)

 **Chapter 6:**

After exiting AL I was in a hurry to reach Tsunade's home and ask her how she had done _that_ to Jiraiya and Kakashi. Seriously, I had to know how she had managed to turn them into total invalid in such a short period of time. Man! Was I impressed with her? Impressed was a great understatement. The whole way back I was thinking about all sorts of things she might have done to them. About Jiraiya it was pretty much clear what she had done but about Kakashi I was really curios. What had she told Iruka that he had to let out the steam in such a dangerous way? I shuddered remembering Itachi's description of Kakashi's state. At that moment I really thanked my stars that I hadn't ever made Tsunade angry. (Gulp) Scary!

Despite the scary thoughts swirling in my mind my spirit was still high. With an extra bounce to my feet I walked towards Tsunade's house. After 15 minutes I reached Tsunade's house and immediately bounded in to the living room where Tsunade was lounging on her favourite rocking chair with a bottle of sake on one hand and a porcelain cup on the other.

"Yo! Baachan, celebrating already? Couldn't wait for me huh?" Tsunade turned to face me, pink cheeks and a grin pulling at the corner of her mouth. "As if I would, gaki! You're still underage and aren't allowed to drink, and even if you were I wouldn't share my sake with anyone. Tch!" "Well, whatever. Just tell me, what did you tell Iruka? God, that was just awesome. Come on! Tell me already. It's killing me!" Tsunade smirked at me. "Gaki will always remain a gaki. Not an ounce of patience. Sit down first." My left eye started twitching at being called a gaki but I decided to ignore it in favor of getting the answer and sat down on the couch. Tsunade took a swig from the sake bottle ignoring the porcelain cup she was carrying and faced me.

"Well, I didn't do much, I just told Iruka about Kakashi's part in that little game of the Uchiha brothers and how it had resulted in you being hurt enough to come here bawling in the middle of the night." I glared at Tsunade. Sake always did that to her. Never could hold her tongue while intoxicated. "He was doubtful at first but when I showed him that picture in which you looked like you were dragged to hell and brought back he was immediately convinced and took the initiative from that point on. I didn't even have to do anything. Ha!" Wait! What picture was that hag talking about? And when had she taken it? I had to be cautious while asking her about it lest she became evasive because once Tsunade decided to be evasive, nobody could crack her mask. I had to tread very carefully.

"Wow! Iruka seems really scary. But he doesn't look scary at all. So, what was in the picture that was forceful enough to convince Iruka?" I tried to make it casual. "Oh, the picture was perfect. The dead eyes with which you were looking at the wall would make anybody's heart clench. You looked so pitiful." Tsunade giggled. "And it was really insightful in my part that despite your pathetic situation I controlled myself and took a photo before coming and hugging you. It was really a masterpiece." Tsunade started basking in her self-proclaimed brilliance. I was barely controlling myself from going and throttling that hag. There I was so happy yesterday thinking that at least there was Tsunade who cared about me and put me first on her priority list only to know today that taking my photo in my pitiful condition had been top on her list rather than comforting me.

Still, Tsunade _had_ taken care of #1 and #2 perverts for me so I gritted my teeth and tried to forget about that picture for now promising myself that I'd find it later and delete every single evidence of it once Tsunade fell asleep. For now, I still had my work schedule to go through, that I had collected from the receptionist at AL earlier. I sighed and proceeded to open the somewhat bulky envelop wondering what exactly an errand boy's work description entailed to make the envelope this stuffy. I tore one end of the envelope and dropped its contents on the small table beside the couch where I was sitting and started reading the first of the three documents I dropped there.

My job description said that I was to be a personal errand boy for "The Boss" or Itachi to be precise. Two type of work schedule had been prepared for me considering my being a high school student. On school days I was to work three hours a day in the evenings after school and on the weekend i.e. Fridays and Saturdays I was to work full time. Sundays were off. There was an asterisk besides the weekend's schedule's heading so I looked at the document's backside for the details. The anger that had already started bubbling while reading the first statement of the schedule reached its peak and finally burst out. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? YOU BASTARD BAKA-TACHI, I'LL DEFINITELY KILL YOU!" I shouted enraged, shredding the schedule into pieces.

Tsunade woke up with a start at my sudden outburst. "Huh! What happened? Who died?" She scrambled around and stood up from her chair, eyes searching frantically for a dead body. She finally calmed down when she saw my angry face and once again flopped down on her chair with a sigh. "Thank god you're still alive brat. For a moment there I thought that you had killed yourself with a knife or something... Phew..." And she gave me a death glare. "Next time you decide to go Banshee on me do give me a prior warning. So, what's all this ruckus about?"

I was still fuming with anger and barely controlling myself from running after Itachi to give him his rightful death punishment. "It's that Baka-tachi. I'm going to kill him someday." I gritted out. "What did he do this time?" Tsunade asked looking interested. I gave her a filthy look which wasn't able to quell her amused interest. "He gave me my work schedule that says that I'd have to work as his personal errand boy in the week days and in the weekends I'd have to work as his _personal fucking-maid_ complete with a maid outfit which he said he would personally have it delivered to my apartment on Monday." I literally spat those words. The expression Tsunade now sported was of utter enjoyment and bliss. Here I was planning to murder Itachi and there she was thoroughly enjoying herself like she was watching some interesting soap drama. I shook my head at her in defeat and proceeded to look through the other documents. The contents of the other two documents made me sing murder once again and made Tsunade laugh raucously clutching her stomach. The first document was a hand written letter by Itachi that said:

 _My dear Naru-chan,_

 _I anticipated that this exactly would be your initial reaction when you'd go through your job description and work schedule so I have attached another copy of it for your future reference. This time please do refrain yourself from shredding it into pieces as our receptionist Juliet-san really hates it when she has to do same thing over and over again. But, I know that my Naru-chan is in fact a really level headed person who would be able to calm himself down in any situation, especially in those situations where he has pledged revenge on some body. Ne?_

 _So, see you on Sunday?_

 _Love,_

 _Itachi_

 _Chu!_ (Kiss)

By the time I finished reading the letter I was searching for something to break and Tsunade was spread eagle on the floor beside her chair, gone limp with laughter unable to support herself anymore.

That bastard! He was taunting me. He knew that the first thing I'd think of doing was ditching the job, so he purposefully wrote that letter to remind me that it was I who had issued the challenge and not him and it would also be I who would be running with tail between my legs before the game even started. Tch! It looked like both the brothers were one hell of players and both of them were hell bent on screwing me up and destroying anything normal in my life. I shuddered to think what papa and mama Uchiha would be like given that both their sons were pure incarnations of devil.

I decided that taking them both on alone and single handedly wasn't an option anymore and I needed some allies and back up. The first two names that popped in my mind when thinking about allies and backup were Kiba and Shikamaru. I grimaced thinking about Kiba's reaction to my predicament. It would be the best entertainment of his life, but still he was one among the very few who I could count on. Also, he wouldn't mind getting his hands dirty for me and even among our close circle of friends it was only Kiba I gave my full trust to. So, Kiba was it.

Shikamaru's name was the second in my list of allies because he was the smartest of our group and would come useful when devising and pointing out the strategies with least possible faults and chances of failure. He was also trust worthy because he was always there to listen whenever I had to confide something or sometimes simply talk. He just listened and never judged me. So, I knew that only he could be my second ally and nobody else.

That night I went to sleep thinking about giving Kiba and Shikamaru a visit the next day.

* * *

a/n: So, how was my yet another attempt at writing? Did you like it? If yes then please do post a comment. If no then please definitely post a comment so that I can improve on it. So, later then. Please keep reading, and keep making my day. ^o^


	7. Chapter 7

**Gay For you**

Hello everyone. Here's chapter seven that i finally managed to complete. I was actually confused about how to write this chapter so it took me a little bit longer to write this and this time the chapter is extra long too.

So, here's Chapter 7 for you, Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Yeah, I don't own Ita-chan and Naru-chan but i do wish that I were the one who owned them.

 **Chapter: 7**

The next day I got up early and left for Kiba and Shikamaru's. They shared an apartment 15 minutes away from mine and 25 minutes away from Tsunade's. I could have taken a bus but it was early morning and I felt like walking. I had woken up really early today. Even after walking for 25 minutes, it was just 7:05 a.m. when I reached there.

Shit! I had totally forgotten that you visited Kiba early Sunday morning only if you had a death wish. Every Sunday morning or rather afternoon Kiba and Shikamaru woke up with worst hang over of their life because every Saturday night they drank from dusk to dawn. When asked why they said that only few years remained of their time they got to act freely and enjoy their youth, after completing university they would have to get serious about their life and they had just 4-5 years left which didn't take long to pass. The logic behind their reasoning was beyond me which I never tried to understand. The more surprising thing was the fact that Shikamaru was cool with the reasoning and even offered to explain it to me in case I didn't understand it. And this coming from the lazy ass meant he was actually serious.

I knew that if I rang the bell I would get a mouthful and a punch as well if I was lucky enough but since I _had_ to meet Kiba and Shika I pressed the switch and braced myself for the oncoming assault. Luckily it was one groggy Shikamaru who came to answer the door rather than an angry Kiba which meant that Kiba hadn't heard the bell at all. I let out a huge sigh and entered the apartment after Shikamaru. "So, Naruto, what made you take up on your death wish early this morning?" Shikamaru asked rubbing his eyes and flopped on the couch leaving me to take the chair. "Sorry for disturbing you this morning Shika but I had to meet you guys today. It's kind of an emergency." I said apologetically scratching the back of my neck. "Is Kiba still sleeping?" "Yeah, otherwise you wouldn't have been so lucky waking him at this ungodly hour." Shikamaru yawned, adjusted his body and went back to sleep on the couch. Hurriedly I got up and shook him awake. "Wait! Shika! Don't go to sleep again. I really need you guys that's why I came here early morning despite the danger of losing my life." Shikamaru opened one bleary eye and regarded me for a moment and then closed it once again. I was about to shake him awake once again when Shikamaru mumbled. "Hmm, what about you give me one hour Naruto, till then you can finish preparing breakfast and then I will go and wake up Kiba for you." My retort which had been ready on the tip of my tongue subsided when I heard the latter part of Shika's sentence. When comparing to waking up Kiba on Sunday morning, preparing breakfast was a very small thing, so I sighed and made my way towards the kitchen.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later I was almost done with the breakfast and was setting up the table when the apartment door opened and Kiba entered. "Yo! Naruto! How come you are at my apartment and so early at that? You could have called me yesterday you know, we could have gone to Shino's together and played the new game Shino bought together! Man! This new game was so totally cool! Played till midnight! Dude, you'd have totally loved it!" Kiba clapped my shoulder and continued his ramble. By the time Kiba went to shower and his voice faded I had started seeing red. Instead of getting angry with Shikamaru, I was rather angry with myself for getting tricked so easily. I sighed, turned off the gas and went to wake up Shikamaru once again as his one hour was up.

As expected Shikamaru wasn't on the couch where I had left him earlier. At some point he had moved to his bedroom and locked the door when I had been busy in the kitchen. I knocked the door twice and when Shikamaru didn't answer I called out and told him that I wouldn't do anything to him as it wasn't his fault that I got tricked. It was my own weakness that made me forget that if Kiba didn't answer the bell then it meant that either he was sick or he must not be home. I knocked the door once more telling the breakfast was ready and went back to the kitchen. Five minutes later a fresh Shikamaru and a wet haired Kiba entered the kitchen. "Waah! Smell so good. It never ceases to amaze me that even you, a ramen freak, can cook something decent other than ramen. And to say this tasty too." Kiba entered the room ruffling his wet hair and spraying water drops everywhere much to both mine and Shikamaru's annoyance. "Stop doing that already. You look even more like a dog when you do that and you are spoiling my food." I said swatting his hand away from his head. "I'm so sorry my dear Naru-chan, I won't do that again. Especially when you have gone out of your way to prepare such elaborate and tasty breakfast for a useless person as me." Kiba gave me a wink and started wolfing down his food at which Shikamaru joined him enthusiastically. Calling me Naru-chan was his fail safe way to annoy me and to get a rise out of me but I was too busy blushing to get angry at him. When he had called me Naru-chan I was reminded of Itachi and with Itachi I was reminded of those other things that had happened between him and me too and thus I was furiously blushing confusing Kiba and Shikamaru enough that they had actually forgotten about the food and were gaping at me.

"What?" I mumbled and turned away unable to meet their eyes. "Oi! Naruto. What was that just now? Instead of punching me did you just blush? Are you sick or something?" Kiba was suddenly beside me and putting his hand on my forehead, taking my temperature. "Well, Congratulations Naruto. Does this mean that Sasuke finally confessed to you and you guys did it?" Shikamaru drawled out stuffing food into his mouth. Sasuke finally confessed to me? What was Shikamaru talking about? And why the hell would that bastard confess to me? Suddenly I was murderous and blushing for totally different reason than earlier thinking about Sasuke and what he had done to me. "Why the hell would that bastard confess to me Shika? And what do you mean by you-guys-did-it? What would I do with that bastard?" I glared at Shikamaru. "Hmm, so if it wasn't Sasuke then who was it? I haven't noticed anybody other than Sasuke that has hots for you and that you have hots for." Shikamaru said thoughtfully.

Sasuke has hots for me? Wait! I have hots for Sasuke? What the hell was Shika implying at? I was increasingly getting bewildered and angry. "What the hell are you saying Shika? Why would that bastard like me and why would I like that bastard? I can't even face him without wanting to murder him with all he has done to me this time. That bastard and his brother, I'll definitely kill them both." In my anger I had grabbed Kiba's neck and was pressing it with both of my hands so hard that only after Kiba made a strangled choking sound that I realized what I had been doing and hastily removed my hands making Kiba gasp for air. "What the fuck dude? What's your problem? I almost died there." Kiba shouted angrily at me still rubbing at his neck. "I'm so sorry Kiba, I didn't mean to do it to you. I thought it was Sasuke I was strangling. I'm so so sorry." I started apologizing frantically.

"What the hell did Sasuke do this time? And why would you want to strangle Sasuke for your normal pranks? Wasn't it for fun that you both agreed to keep up your tradition?" Kiba was now putting icepacks on his neck and Shikamaru was eying me curiously between bites. "Well this time Sasuke really crossed his limit and did something unforgivable to me so I have to get back at him. Also this is the reason I came to meet you guys today. I'm up against two very strong opponents this time and I need you guys' help to get back at them." I pulled a chair across Shikamaru and Kiba and sat on it. I then folded my arms on my chest and met their eyes. Both Kiba and Shikamaru were unusually silent and it was making me queasy inside even though my expression and body language did not betray anything.

"So, who's this other guy? Is he Sasuke's brother?" It was Shikamaru who broke the silence. Kiba was still quiet. "Yeah." I lowered my eyes and mumbled. As always Shikamaru had put the pieces together. "So, what did Sasuke do this time? Did he ask his brother to fake confess to you and you fell in love with him or something?" My eyes went wide. How had Shikamaru figured it out? Was it really intelligence or was it just a fluke? Seeing my reaction both pair of eyes across me went as wide as a saucer. So it was a fluke then. "Oi Naruto, really? Sasuke really did that and you actually fell for it. I knew that you were gay and I had thought that you would fall for Sasuke but you fell for his brother instead? Kiba looked as if the Christmas had come early this year. Ugh! I had been right when I had thought that Kiba would be thrilled to help me out when it meant a free show for him. Those brilliantly shining eyes and that cat that ate the canary expression couldn't mean anything else. To Kiba's left Shikamaru looked equally curious.

Oh oh! I knew that curious look which meant that I was doomed and sentenced to the pits of hell. I was never going to get away from this. Had I thought that I'd try to be as much discrete as possible and only give barely minimum information and no information at all regarding what had happened in IYE? Well, News! Once Shikamaru got curious he never let up until he heard the end of it. So, yeah, I had practically shoved myself facedown into hell when I had discounted the Shikamaru factor and focused only on Kiba's reaction. Seriously Naruto! What's happening to you? You have made more slips in these three days than you made in your whole life. Itachi is really getting to you. I scolded myself mentally and decided that one way or other they had to know about this incident so why not I tell them myself. But telling them was what was really very difficult because before telling them everything I had to be able to face them and right now the Naruto that Shikamaru and Kiba were seeing outside of my mind was furiously blushing and facing sideways unable to meet their eyes. God! Could anything be more embarrassing? With Tsunade it had been easy because I had been really hurt and I also I had excluded the juicy bits but these two were vultures who would pray on me until I told them each and every details of my epic failure. Uwaah! Why was life so cruel?

I gingerly turned my face towards the two vultures in human disguise and met their eyes then cleared my throat and straightened myself. "Uh, ahem, I have a condition first if you want to listen the whole story." I said confidently even though inside I was barely stopping myself from running away from there and locking myself in a dark room away from human civilization especially the one which contained Kiba and Shikamaru. "Okay, what condition?" Shikamaru asked ponderously as if saying he didn't care about my condition unless it stopped him from getting the whole story which was highly unlikely. "My condition is that both you cannot laugh when you listen to my story. And by cannot laugh I mean cannot laugh _at all_. Not even an eep. Got it?" "Yeah. Got it." Both Shikamaru and Kiba acquiesced immediately and although I was suspicious I grudgingly started telling my story from the beginning point where it had started, from my visit to Jiraiya's.

* * *

Half an hour later I was fuming with anger and Shikamaru and Kiba were rolling on the floor tears streaming down their face from laughing too hard. The condition I had made them agree to before telling them everything had been of no use. "Get up already you bastards! Didn't you promise not to laugh earlier?" I shouted angrily. Listening my outburst both of them paused to look at me for a moment and then again burst out laughing. Finally after few minutes kiba replied. "But Naruto as we promised you we aren't laughing at all. We're _Rolling-on-the-floor-laughing_ , so technically these two are different things, right?" Kiba looked at Shikamaru's face and both of them started laughing again.

This was getting way out of hand and I had started getting irritated. Shikamaru must have noticed my expression, he shushed Kiba and sat up on the floor. "So, what are you going to do now, Naruto? How can we help you in this?" "Um, I was thinking, why don't you join Itachi's organization Shikamaru, as Itachi's Personal Assistant? There's a vacancy for that position and I guess you can easily secure the job. That way you can give me information about Itachi's cases and schedule discretely you know, so that I can sabotage it and get back at him. And, since Itachi is very shrewd only you could find out a way in which you can both leak the information to me and stay out of suspicion." I looked expectantly at Shikamaru. "Hmm.. that might actually work. Ok. I will do it. And what about Sasuke? How do you plan to get your revenge?" Until Shikamaru had asked I realized that I hadn't actually thought about how I was going to get back at Sasuke. I knew that I wanted him to hurt the same way I had been hurt, by making him fall in one-sided love with someone who didn't love him back but now that I thought about it, was there actually anyone who wouldn't fall in love with Sasuke?

It was Kiba who answer my question. "Hey, I have an idea." Kiba got up from the floor and came to stand in front of me with an excited expression. "Yeah? What is it?" Even though I wasn't particularly fond of Kiba right now I decided to listen to his idea because despite other things, I was still desperately in need of ideas and any idea was welcome right now. "Since Sasuke likes you and you don't like Sasuke why don't you seduce him and make him fall head over hills for you and then crush his heart into pieces by dating his brother instead?" Kiba stated his proposition wiggling his eyebrows. My left eye had started twitching and my fist was itching to connect with Kiba's face. I was five seconds before hitting Kiba and sending him flying across the room when Shikamaru spoke from the floor. "Actually that's a really good idea Naruto because the whole time we observed you guys we thought that you guys were going to end up together. Well, it wasn't right in your case but I'm positive about Sasuke's case because of the numerous times I have seen him looking wistfully at you and your girlfriend whenever you brought your girlfriends to meet our group." Well yeah, I had also noticed one too many times Sasuke looking weird at me whenever I brought my girlfriends over to meet our group but I had dismissed it thinking that he had just been jealous of me for having a girlfriend and nothing else. Now that Shikamaru said it I realized that unless he actually had been jealous of my girlfriends, Sasuke had no reason to be jealous of me for having a girlfriend as he already had large hordes of fan girls following him and he hated them very much.

Wow! Had I been blind all this time? But as Kiba said, would I be able to actually seduce Sasuke? I knew that the bastard himself hadn't realized it yet, so would I be able to make him realize that he actually liked me and not hated me. Aargh! It was really confusing. "I don't know, guys." I said pulling at my hair. "It's really very confusing. What if that bastard doesn't like me actually and was just baiting me to embarrass me? And even if he actually likes me how am I going to seduce him? It's impossible." "Don't you worry about how to seduce Sasuke, I have a perfect plan figured out. And about Sasuke not liking you, you don't need to worry about that too because we are 100% sure that he likes you. We have enough observations and experiences to back up this claim." Kiba smirked. I sighed and resigned myself to my fate i.e. Kiba and Shikamaru. "So, what's this idea of yours?" Kiba was now grinning widely. "You said that Itachi is sending a maid's uniform tomorrow?" "Yeah. What of it?" I squinted at him suspiciously. "Well, I have thought of a perfect use for it."

* * *

a/n: So, how was the chapter? Did you guys like it? If yes then please review and if no then definitely review and let me know where i can improve. And once again thank you for reading my story and thank you for making may day. (^o^)


	8. Chapter 8

**Gay for You:**

Hello everybody. Chapter 8 is finally up. First of all i am really very sorry for uploading this chapter this late. One thing came up then another then another and they piled up and I had already become way too late in uploading my chapter. Actually my exams are coming so next time too it might be a long time before I upload a new chapter. Still, please bear with me for a while. I promise I won't abandon this story and will complete it.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I just own this plot. Nothing else, unfortunately.

 **Chapter 8:**

"What do you mean by perfect use? Don't tell me that you are going to make me parade around the school in the maid outfit trying to impress Sasuke." I growled. Kiba gave me that shameless grin of his and winked at me. "Naru-chaaan, I know that your estimates are generally accurate but this time you missed it just by a little. I do want you to parade around in the maid outfit but just in front of Sasuke and not the whole school population." Bastard was purposefully taunting me. Just because I got slack for these few days didn't mean that I had become completely useless and incapable of whipping his ass. I pulled at his ear hard and brought him to his knees. "Ow! Ow! Sorry sorry Naruto. I won't tell you Naru-chan again. Please.. Please.." Kiba started pleading trying to dislodge my fingers from his earlobe but without any success. I bent down till I was face to face with him, tilted my head just a little and whispered in a low and deadly voice. "Next time you forget your place bastard and I'll show you who the boss is." Kiba shuddered involuntarily beneath my unrelenting fingers. "Now, stop playing around in circles and tell me clearly about what your actual plan is. I don't have an eternity for planning and plotting against them. I have to bring those to their knees and very fast at that." I then loosened my fingers and Kiba hurriedly scrambled away from me to Shikamaru's side who by the look of his amused expression seemed to be enjoying our interchange very much.

"You don't need to threaten me so much over measly Naru-chan little shit! Wasn't it you who said that friends are the best source of entertainment as you get to pull their leg without the threat of breaking bones? And now you yourself are going against your words and threatening me." Kiba gave me a dirty look and sulked in his chair delicately rubbing his sore earlobe. I realized that I had over reacted and felt guilty about my threat to Kiba. Seriously! What was happening to me? Where's that good old Naruto gone who thought the major purpose in life was to thoroughly enjoy it by pulling friends' legs and letting friends pull his leg?

"Sorry Kiba. I over reacted. It's just that Sasuke-teme and that Baka-tachi of his brother must have twisted my brain nerves and especially blocked my humor nerve. Since past two days I have been doing all sorts of weird shits and havent' been able to get hold of my emotions." "Since you are apologizing so nicely I'll let you go this time. But next time don't pull my ear so hard. What if it popped out of my head? Then surely Hinata-chan would never look back at me." Kiba pouted. "I'm really very sorry man. I promise next time it won't happen." I gave him an apologetic expression. "So, now would you care to tell me how my maid uniform is going to feature in this great plan of yours?" At the mention of plan kiba perked up immediately. "You see Naruto, for this you will actually have to ask Sasuke for help. Help meaning you want his help in teaching lesson to Itachi assuming that Itachi hasn't told Sasuke that you know about the bet. You go to him looking miserable and tell him how Itachi played with you and ask his help in getting back at Itachi." The idea had already started looking unappealing to me but still I had yet to listen the full idea so I didn't disapprove of it immediately. "And how's me wearing maid's uniform going to fit in this context? I interjected. "Well there comes the main part. Itachi said that he wants you to work as a maid right?" "Right.." I said unsurely. "Then it's so simple. Sasuke being a smart one will easily notice that his brother's weakness is you especially in a maid uniform and since Sasuke is still angry with his brother for putting an end to their betting game he will surely want to get back at Itachi. In this situation you going to Sasuke with a plea for help will be the perfect opportunity he has been waiting for. I'm sure that you won't even have to suggest Sasuke about your plan of seducing and dumping Itachi. He himself will suggest this idea to you." Kiba said with a conviction. Hmm.. the plan was not bad but still the thought of having to seduce Sasuke was making me hesitate to readily accept this plan. Why couldn't I simply go and punch both of them to settle my score and had to go through all this stupidity? What was the point in all this? Despite the chances of coming victorious out of this there was also the possibility of losing on both ends. Once was enough. I didn't want to go through the pain of heartbreak again.

"Don't worry Naruto. We will be there helping you and if anything happens then both of us will make it our personal mission to annihilate them. So, please rely on us this time. You are not alone." Shikamaru assured me. "Thank you guys. I know that I can rely upon you. That's the reason why I decided to let you guys in in this mission of mine." I smiled at both Shikamaru and Kiba gratefully and they smiled back. "So guys, our mission officially starts from tomorrow. Let's all of us work hard for its success." "Aye Sir!" Kiba replied enthusiastically and Shikamaru, smiling, gave a lazy salute which was equivalent to Kiba's enthusiasm.

* * *

Next day I went to school a little bit early so that I could perfect my countenance for when Sasuke walked into the class. Since we sat side by side in the class it would be easier for Sasuke to notice any small slip so I had to practice it for a while so that Sasuke would think I was genuinely sad. As usual Sasuke entered the class right in time for the bell. As usual his eyes swept the whole class and then rested on me for a moment longer. Then he frowned. Anyone else wouldn't have noticed that small crease on his stoic face but I knew Sasuke well enough to decipher his subtlest of expressions so I knew that Sasuke was concerned for me. Once again Sasuke schooled back his expression and came and sat beside me. "What happened dobe? You look like somebody stole your Kyuubi doll." Sasuke asked in a monotone but I knew that inside he was debating on whether or not he had taken it too far this time. I made a teary face and looked at him miserably. "Sasuke.." I fake sniffed. "Itachi.. he.." Sniff. "..he broke my heart Sasuke." And then buried my face in my hands and broke into a fake sob. "Stop making a scene idiot. People are looking weird at me." Sasuke hissed and tried to make me look up. After five minutes I wiped my fake tears and looked at Sasuke with teary eyes. "Sasuke, you will help me right?" I asked in a broken voice. Sasuke's face had gotten hard. Whether he was angry with Itachi or with himself I didn't know but one thing I knew was that Sasuke was really pissed off.

"Of course I'll help you Naruto but first you will have to tell me everything that happened. Right. From. The. Start." Sasuke hissed. He was beyond pissed. For a moment I was incredulous. His nerve. Here he was the main cause of all the problems and he himself was beyond pissed. What right did he have? But it was not the time to lose my composure so I hastily schooled my features. Once again in that same miserable tone I started telling Sasuke what had happened. Of course I skipped the part where I had eavesdropped in their conversation. After listening the complete story Sasuke was thoughtful for some time. When I had almost given up upon his answer Sasuke spoke thoughtfully in a low voice. "So, Naruto, Itachi told you to be his personal maid in the weekends?" To say I was shocked was an understatement. I was literally floored. To admit the truth when Kiba had said that Sasuke himself would suggest the maid's idea to me I hadn't believed him even for a second. I had been damn sure that Sasuke would totally avoid that part. Was I really the dumbest one in the group whom even Kiba would overpower in a wit battle? I mentally shook my head and concentrated back on Sasuke. "Yeah. So?" I answered a little bit defensively. "Well, since my childhood all I have ever known about Itachi is that he doesn't have any weaknesses. Now that I have gotten hold of his weakness, there is only one method to make him taste defeat." Sasuke said thoughtfully. "What method?" I asked confused. "Of course its by exploiting his weakness. And for that we will need that maid dress he will be sending to you today." "What?!" I shouted enraged. Suddenly everybody in the class turned to look at me. Even the teacher was looking at me with narrow eyes. In my outrage I hadn't realized that I had actually spoken aloud. With whole class's eyes trained at me I got self-conscious and bowed my head low after mumbling my apology to the teacher. After five minutes I again looked at Sasuke and hissed angrily, "What the hell bastard? Are you dumb or what? Didn't you listen to me earlier? I fucking _hate_ cross dressing. It's decided. I won't be wearing that foul maid dress ever!" Then I turned to the other side and sulked.

Even though Kiba had predicted this, it still pissed me off that this bastard who had tried to screw up my life had dared suggest such outrageous thing to me and not felt even an ounce of guilty conscience. "But Naruto, think logically. Even I, his own brother had not been able to find out his weakness till now and due to that reason, I hate to admit it but, I haven't been able to defeat him in even a single thing. Now that I have gotten hold of his weakness, how can you expect me to not use it against him to defeat him? Think Naruto, don't you want to get back at Itachi?" Sasuke looked at me beseechingly. Well, even without him explaining to me I had known that exploiting Itachi's weakness was the best possible course of action we could take thanks to all that kind explaining Shikamaru and Kiba had done yesterday but still I had to look like I had put up a fierce struggle before relenting to his persuasion so I remained adamant about it and didn't budge from my decision. Sasuke was on full on persuasion mode. "Don't be so adamant Naruto. You told me that when you went to apply for a job vacancy at Itachi's organization they placed you in the VIP waiting room right? Why do you think they did that? It's because Itachi had anticipated your move before hand and given the staff prior instruction to send you to the VIP waiting room in case you showed up. How do you plan to defeat this sort of person without exploiting his weakness?" Actually Sasuke was right. How had Itachi's staff known where to place him unless they had prior instruction to do so? God! How dangerous was Itachi? Even Shikamaru had missed such a big thing. I shuddered. "Okay, I get what you are trying to say. I'll do it." I finally relented. "But promise me that on the weekends yo will have to stay behind and have to instruct me how to wear that fucking dress and how to act in it. I don't know how those stupid maids in the maid café behave." I glared at him. "Okay, Deal." Sasuke's face was as hard as a rock the sudden glint in his eyes belied his real feelings. He was actually looking forward to it and couldn't believe his luck. But poor Sasuke, less did he know that all this was a set up and the one who was going to get screwed was not Itachi but actually him.

* * *

Later that day I decided to invite Sasuke to my house to speed up the seduction process. I thought why to wait one whole week before letting Sasuke see me in a maid's dress. I could easily invite him to my house. Even though a little bit surprised Sasuke accepted my offer and went along with me to my house. As expected there was a package in front of my apartment. Guessing its contents I picked up the package and let us both inside the apartment. Once inside I closed the apartment door and told Sasuke to make himself comfortable anywhere he preferred while I changed into the dress. Sasuke looked uncomfortable at first but at the mention of the maid's dress he perked up again and sat on the couch. Since it was a one person apartment I went to the only bedroom in the apartment to change. Atfirst I was afraid to open the package. What if the dress was something really outrageous that I wouldn't even want to touch nevertheless wear? Gingerly I removed the wrapping and opened the carboard box. There were three cardboard boxes inside. Inside the first box was a beautiful frilly frock in orange. There was an equally frilly white apron too. Despite its orange color the whole dress looked really beautiful and the colors complemented each other. I let out a huge sigh relieved that the dress wasn't as I had imagined (like the maid dress shown in hentai mangas). Then I opened the second and the third box and revealed a blond wig and a pair of silver high heeled I changed into the maid's dress and put on the wig and went outside to show Sasuke. I was so nervous and blushing very hard. God, this was so embarrassing. Stupid Itachi, stupid Sasuke.. this was all because of them. I won't let them get away easily.

Slowly placing one foot before another I came out of the room. Hearing my approach Sasuke looked up at me and froze. Suddenly two red tinges appeared on the pale white skin followed by a single drop of blood that dropped on Sasuke's hand. "Stupid Hentai!" I shouted and hurried back inside the bedroom and slammed the door shut. Moments later I heard the door lock turning and Sasuke came inside. "I'm so sorry Naruto." He said blushing. "I just couldn't control it. You looked so cute in that dress. At first I thought you were a beautiful girl and later realized that it was actually you. So, sorry?" I turned at him and glared at him to which Sasuke's reaction was another nosebleed. Immediately Sasuke started apologizing again.

God this is so irritating, I thought. I don't want to see this bastard's nosebleed. I rather would love to see Itachi nosebleed and not the one triggred my the maid dress but rather triggered by seeing me as I am in my original form. I mentally sighed. Wait! What had I been thinking? I didn't want to have a love affair with Itachi. I wanted to punish him, make him hurt for hurting me. I shook my head mentally and started shooing Sasuke outside the room. "Okay, I get it. It was because you thought I was a girl. Ok, I accept your apology. So now, shoo..! Get out of here. I need to change." With that I pushed Sasuke away from the door and once again slammed the door shut. Quickly I changed for office that day and came out of the room leaving the dress, wig and the shoes on the bed for arranging later.

Sasuke must have been looking at the door expectantly for when I came out of the door in my casual clothes he looked crest fallen. Ignoring him I made my way towards the kitchen counter and beckoned him to sit on one of the kitchen stools beside the counter. As a good puppy Sasuke followed me without speaking a word and sat down on the stool I had indicated. for half an hour we sat in complete silence. Within that time I prepared us something to eat and then finally after depositing both our dishes in the sink I broke the silence. "Come on Sasuke, get up. We need to get going. I have a job to attend." Sasuke got up from the stool with a sigh and went to the couch to collect his bag.

Five minutes later we were both on our way. Sasuke towards his own home and me towards AL. On the way I sent a text each to both Kiba and Shikamaru telling that stage one had been a success.

* * *

a/n: So, Chapter 8's up. How was it? Hope you guys liked it. Once again I apologize for taking this long to upload this chapter. Next time i'll tryto be fast. And once again, thank you for making my day. Keep reading, keep commenting. (^_^)


	9. Chapter 9

**Gay For You**

Hello everybody, finally my pre-final exam is over and I am back with another chapter. But the sad thing is I just have 10 days before the finals. Isn't that cruel. But still that isn't something i can change so all I can do is just whine about it with you guys.

So, here's Chapter 9. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, not even a single no name character, and I don't own Onepiece too.. Wish i could own Luffy-san and keep him anytime at my disposal.

 **Chapter 9:**

Three days ago when Jiraiya told me that I was gay, I, Uzumaki Naruto knew that I was totally screwed. The very next day meeting Itachi and being kissed by him had practically sealed my fate. But a lot of things had happened within the two days and from falling head over heels for Itachi I had moved on to wanting to strangle him. Still this didn't mean that I hated Itachi. God knows, I still loved him. If we were to go by all those drool worthy day dreams and night time ero fantasies of mine I had Itachi featuring in, I myself was sometimes confused as to whether I really wanted Itachi punished or not? NO! I absolutely wanted Itachi to be punished! He deserved it and also, I didn't know whether Itachi really liked me that way or was he just fooling around with me. Whatever the case his offense was great enough to deserve a punishment. And Itachi would be punished.

* * *

It had been five minutes since I had been standing in front of AL building staring at it with these thoughts swirling in my mind. People passing by were giving me weird looks so I hastily discarded those thoughts and proceeded towards the lobby. As per the job description letter, I was to be Itachi's personal errand boy in the week days so I thought Itachi's office would be my office for now, but didn't the hi-fi offices generally have separate office for the errand persons and they generally paged their requests? I was really confused so I decided to ask Juliet-san, the receptionist, about my office.

"Hello, Juliet-san." I greeted her cheerfully. "Hello, Naruto-kun." Juliet san smiled back at me. "So, did you read your job description? Were there any things you didn't understand?" I felt a small prickle at my forehead at the mention of Job description but I decided to ignore it and smiled goofily at her. "Ah! Yes. I read the job description and there were no confusions. I understood everything clearly." Juliet-san gave me a wide smile. "Great! Then, shall we get started for today? Come on I'll take you to your office." Juliet-san got up from her chair and came out of the reception desk. Then she turned towards her assistant and said, " Tenten-san, would you be able to handle the reception for a while until I come back after escorting Naruto-kun to his office?" "Yes, Ma'am. Of course." Tenten-san replied. "Very good. Naruto-kun, let's go" "Ye-Yes," I hurriedly ran after her.

Juliet san took me towards the same corridor where the VIP waiting room was but this time she took me to the door opposite to the waiting room and knocked twice on it. A muffled "Come in" was heard from inside and Juliet san opened the door and gestured me to enter inside. After I entered, she followed me inside and shut the door behind. "As per your instruction I have brought Naruto-kun here, Itachi san." Juliet san informed Itachi who was engrossed in a heavy looking file. At the mention of my name Itachi looked up from the file and gave me a wink making me blush and then turned towards Juliet san. "Thank you, Juliet san." Itachi smiled at Juliet san which she returned. Juliet san then nodded and left the room leaving me alone with Itachi. "Come on, sit down Naru-chan." Itachi gestured me towards the chair in front of his desk and I went and sat down. Then he suddenly gave me a happy smile which made me catch my breath. "I'm so happy you came Naru-chan. I was afraid that you wouldn't come after reading your job description." I was suddenly embarrassed remembering the maid's uniform that I had tried on earlier and turned a deeper shade of pink.

Suddenly, Itachi was by my side cupping my face in his hands and turning it up to look at his eyes. The darker eyes had turned even darker with desire which made me blush even more. "Naru-chan, you're so beautiful. And that blushing face of yours.. it's totally sinful." Itachi rasped in his sexy voice and leaned down and kissed me. One touch of his lips and I was a mush into his hands. I was suddenly panting very hard and finding it difficult to breathe, not due to lack of breath but due to Itachi's close proximity. With all my strength I pushed Itachi away and said breathlessly, "Don't.. Itachi.. I can't breathe." Itachi immediately stepped back and apologized, "I'm so sorry Naru-chan.. I-I just can't seem to hold myself around you." He stammered. That was really cute. I decided to tease him a little. "Heh, really? You should be really careful now that I am your employee, you know." I smirked. "I could charge you with sexual harassment." Itachi smirked at my words. "I suppose you are right Naru-chan, but what fun is there if I don't take my chances." Itachi winked at me making my heart skip a beat. Well that was true. Where was the fun in not taking chances? I had taken my chance with Jiraiya's recommendation and see how entertaining my life had become I thought ruefully. Once again my determination in punishing Itachi reinforced I looked straight into Itachi's eyes, a playful smirk tugging at my mouth and asked, "So, Okyaku-sama, what can I get for you today? At my words Itachi took a sharp breath and tried hard to hold his blush but failed miserably. I could practically hear Itachi mentally admonishing himself. Not today, have patience. It's just few days more. I wanted to laugh at his state but thought better of it and opted to smirk instead.

After a few seconds Itachi composed himself, stood up and beckoned me to follow him. I was suddenly worried. Where was he taking me? Did I somehow piss him off? Sensing my uncertainty Itachi turned towards me and said in a soothing voice. "Don't worry, Naru-chan. I'm just taking you to meet my secretary. He also started work today, just like you." He smiled and I nodded and quietly followed him, my anxiety gone now that i knew that he was just taking me to meet Shikamaru. Shikamaru's office was the one beyond the door on the left wall of Itachi's office. Shikamaru was dozing off with this head propped on his left hand which in turn was propped on his work desk and woke up startled when Itachi knocked on his door twice. Slowly he turned to face us and blinked twice and kept staring. Suddenly I felt guilty for disturbing his sleep and turned to look at Itachi and saw a similar expression across his face. I felt a bubble of laughter rising through my chest and smothered it by biting my lips. That was just like Shikamaru to make just anybody feel guilty without actually doing or saying anything. Shikamaru was really awesome that way. Twice today Itachi failed miserably to maintain his composure and I was beginning to think that I might actually have a chance in outsmarting him. Itachi hastily smoothed his facial features and proceeded with introducing us. "Naruto, this is Mr. Nara Shikamaru, my secretary and Shikamaru, Naruto here will be your assistant, more like an intern actually so please teach him the working of this office as you yourself get used to it." Shikamaru nodded at me and mumbled a hello. But I was shocked surprised by what Itachi had said just now and failed to return the gesture. I snapped back to reality when Itachi clicked my jaw shut. "And, yeah, Naruto, that will be your desk", Itachi continued with a playful smirk and pointed at the smaller table that was beside Shikamaru's. Still unable to speak I just nodded. "So, now that I've finished the introductions I'll leave you both by yourself to get familiar with each other." Itachi then winked at me and turned towards his office.

* * *

I was still looking at Itachi's retreating form when Shikamaru droned lazily, "Come on Naruto stop drooling already. He's already gone and you look like an idiot with that expression on your face." I hastily schooled my expression and stared angrily at Shikamaru. "Shut up lazy-ass. I wasn't drooling. He just took me by surprise." "Yeah, yeah.." Shikamaru yawned. "You keep doing that, displaying everything that's on your mind through your expression and keep wondering how he knew your plans long before it even crossed your mind and in the end come to me and Kiba crying like a baby since you couldn't defeat Itachi." Shikamaru gave another yawn and went back dozing off. I gave him a filthy look but Shikamaru's words had hit home as always and had me thinking. Hmm.. for a person like Itachi with impressive perception skills a person like me would be like an open book. He could just take a look at my expression and would get answers to whatever he wanted. But this masking emotion thing was way beyond me. I had actually tried it with Sasuke but had been unsuccessful and had given up on it. Well, whatever, if I couldn't mask my emotions around him then I could defeat him with overflow of emotions. Then he wouldn't know which trick I'd use against him. And even if he actually anticipated all of my moves, I'd do something so surprising and unlikely or something so obvious that he'd be aware of it but still wouldn't be able to stop it from happening. I mentally smirked and patted my head. Then I suddenly remembered something that had me seething and stomped off towards Itachi's office next-door to confront him about it.

When I stomped into his room Itachi lifted his head from whatever he was reading and cocked it to the side questioning my anger. I just went and put both my hands flat on his desk and glared at him from across. "Oi bastard, if you actually hired me as an intern in your office then why did you tell me that I was hired as your personal errand runner and sent me that stupid maid uniform?" I growled at him. Itachi just smiled at me. A simple smile and not a mocking one or a smirk that he usually gave me. Unconvinced about his innocence I continued to glare at him. Unperturbed by my glare Itachi said gently, "Of course I hired you as an intern, Naru-chan. You are my younger brother's best friend and one of my favorite people in the world. And trust me when I say I have very few people that I truly like." I believed him and blushed when he said that I was one of his favorite people in the world. From what I had heard about him from Sasuke I hadn't pegged Itachi to be this straightforward or assertive at all. But during the three days I had known Itachi he had been this way from the very start. Had Sasuke been lying or had Sasuke never really seen this side of Itachi? I was really confused. "Then, does this means that you were just joking with me and I won't have to wear that stupid maid dress anymore?" I asked hopefully. The amused smirk the gentle smile had suppressed resurfaced. "Well, I didn't exactly say that Naru-chan. Your real job is as an intern but maid role play is your overtime job at the weekends because it's Akatsuki Legal's policy to pay overtime to the staff who work during the weekends. So, Naru-chan, don't be so disappointed that you won't get to wear the beautiful maid uniform." "Who the hell was disappointed bastard? I was actually happy that I wouldn't have to wear that shitty costume and thought that you were actually a nice person. But please do forgive me for believing that you were actually a nice person because you are not. And I couldn't hate you even if I wanted cuz I actually love you." I mumbled the last part so that Itachi couldn't hear it and stomped off towards my office. I went to my desk and pulled my chair and sat on it. I really wanted to hate Itachi. If I could, I could actually use hating him but I just couldn't hate him. Partly the reason could be because Itachi really was a good person. He actually hired good-for-nothing me and even gave me Shikamaru's assistant's position when I didn't even qualify for it. I sighed and flopped on my desk with my head resting on it and hands dangling below. Shikamaru, who must have woken up by the tantrum I put, pulled his chair and sat beside me. "Actually Naruto, I think this Itachi is a good person and really loves you. See, he even gave you a good job when you had applied for a shitty job. This morning he came to my office (Why wasn't I surprised that he didn't call Shikamaru to his office instead?) and told me that he was getting me an assistant. He asked me to be gentle and patient with you even if you acted impulsive sometimes. He said that you were very important to him and asked me to look after you during his absences from the office. But this doesn't mean that we retract our punishment plan. Even though he is nice now he actually hurt you deeply so he deserves at least one punishment." I was surprised hearing Shikamaru's words. I wanted to cry but I controlled myself. It was already difficult before, now it had increased tenfold. How could I hurt him when I knew that he cared about me and I couldn't hate him even if I wanted? Shikamaru must have sensed my dilemma, he started stroking my hair gently and whispering soothing words to me. "Don't worry Naruto, we will find a way in which Itachi will also learn his lesson and he won't get hurt too much." I sighed and let Shikamaru to lull me to sleep. All these conflicting emotions had tired me and for once I didn't want to think about either Itachi or Sasuke.

* * *

Later after an hour or so when it was time to go home Shikamaru woke me up and we returned home together. On the way Shikamaru told me that Itachi had come to check on me twice and upon seeing me asleep smiled gently at me and ruffled my hair and left. I sighed, completely resigning to the fact that it was going to be one hell of a difficult task to punish Itachi for what he did to me but convinced myself saying that it was just a game and I could back out from it anytime if I wanted. Once we reached the intersection where we had to separate Shikamaru surprised me by giving me a hug and patting my back twice before turning his way. I smiled at his antics and went towards my own home happy that I had very good and caring friends.

* * *

a/n: So, how was the new chapter? Did you guys like it? If yes then please express your views through your comments and if no then also express your views through your comments. Once again, thank you for reading my story and making my day. :-) ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

**Gay For You: Chapter 10**

Finally, after long time i'm here with a new chapter. Sorry for posting late guys. Actually I have finals going on right now. But i always get bored during exams so thought why not write a new chapter and post it. Crazy, isn't it? Still that's me for you.

And one more thing. I have uploaded a chapter of a new story few weeks back. Its a SasuNaru story called "Our love Story." Please do check it out and give me reviews about what you think about it.

Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine.

Enjoy!

 **Chapter 10:**

* * *

"Oi. Naruto. What's with that face? Quit making that already. I'm losing my patience over here." Sasuke said angrily elbowing me hard on the side that made me wince and curse.

"What the hell bastard? What was that for?" I hissed angrily. Some faces around us turned to look at us but the teacher didn't hear so it was safe.

"You have been sitting here and moping for two whole hours now and it's getting on my nerves. Were you always such a cry baby?" Sasuke said in a disgusted voice and looked at me as if I was beneath him. Self-superior bastard.

"Eh, so now you don't like me again. It didn't seem the case yesterday when you were having nosebleeds." I retorted in a scathing voice at which Sasuke blushed promptly.

"That was a different matter," mumbled a now red Sasuke. "You were looking really cute in that maid dress back then." Bastards. Both of them are the same I thought fuming. But still the older one looks really cute when making such requests so I don't mind much but what's with this ungrateful bastard. He even got a free show before his brother and still has the audacity to call me a crybaby. Tch!

"Oi. Did you call me ungrateful? And if you don't really mind Itachi making such requests then why are you plotting with me to punish him?" Sasuke whispered mildly curious. Shit! I said that aloud! God! Don't let that stuck-up super smart bastard connect the dots!

"Just because he looks cute and I like him doesn't mean that I actually forgive him for what he has done." I glared at him. "And, yeah, you are ungrateful. Even though I hated that maid dress, I still gave you a free show. Instead of thanking me you dare to call me cry baby. If that isn't ungrateful then I wonder how you manage to come at the top of the class during every exams."

What retort Sasuke had planned he smothered at the last moment and mumbled a stiff "Thank you." and turned towards the window covering his nose with a napkin. Bastard was still having nosebleeds. Well, so be it. It's better this way if Sasuke remembers it every time he faces me. At least it won't take longer for him to fall irrevocably for me. The deeper you get the more entangled you get and the more difficult it'll be to come out unscathed. Even a small prick in your heart will be my victory. Well, this sure changes one's moods. I no longer feel like a crybaby any more. And crybaby my ass. I knew why you were so against my crybaby look. You just couldn't resist my pouting face for longer so you knowingly taunted me before you jumped me in front of the whole class. Heh! Who knew, I, Uzumaki Naruto-sama had yet another top spot to snag? Got to tell Kiba about it and see his face when he knows that his top spot was going to be threatened. Weeell.. Life ain't so bad after all. But still have to find an alternative for wearing that stupid dress. What to do? What to do? Think Naruto.. think..

But somebody else had already thought and even found a solution for it. And that somebody was none other than Sasuke.

"What?" I said irritably when Sasuke once again jibed me with his elbow.

"Stop day dreaming and listen to me already. I've got a solution for this maid dress problem of yours." Sasuke said in fake irritation which meant that he was barely controlling his smug voice. This piqued my interest. This plan of his must be really good or he must think it to be really good, otherwise he wouldn't be this smug about this.

"Oh, Yeah?" I said yawning. Deciding to not give him any more reason to be smug by feigning indifference. "What's it?" My stunt was successful and Sasuke's irritation turned real this time but still this was not enough to get him angry enough to not help me. Well, he was making some progress. Had it been about anybody other than Itachi then I doubt he'd be this patient with me.

"So the idea is, you go to Itachi with this proposal of making a trade-off with Itachi." He whispered and looked at me. I signaled him to go on and he continued. "There is this client from Suna Industries who is ineffective against Itachi's charms. He was originally a regular client of my father's at Uchiha Legal , but since father retired one year back from UL, he deflected to Itachi's AL on my father's recommendation. As it was on father's recommendation he deflected to AL, he doesn't trust Itachi much and thinks his work doesn't measure to my dad's and they are on the verge of breaking off their deal with AL. So, here you have your chance. You make a deal with Itachi. Tell him that you will persuade the Suna not to break off with AL and in turn he will have to satisfy himself with just 5 photos of you on a maid dress per week. So, what do you think?"

My mind was whirring with questions. One thing didn't fit right on the story and it was nagging behind my mind. "Sasuke, if there is already an Uchiha Legal belonging to your family then why didn't Itachi work there? Instead of opening Akatsuki Legal now and struggling he would have fared much well had he worked there for five years, made his name and then opened the Akatsuki Legal." I voiced my confusion.

"Well, things are complicated. Actually, UL belongs to my uncle Uchiha Madara." At the look of recognition on my face Sasuke nodded and said "Yeah, he's the same legendary lawyer who's a little bit twisted in the mind. Itachi absolutely loathes him. It's due to that reason Itachi chose to be ten years late in fulfilling his goal rather than to work under him."

Okay, so that Madara guy was really twisted in the mind and it wasn't only me who smelled something wrong whenever he talked about bringing peace in the world. Even his own family hated him. I think this will make that idiot Kiba finally understand and stop blindly idolizing that psychopath.

Sasuke's plan was great. If I didn't have to wear that stupid dress and only send him five photos per week then it was a small price to pay which I would do graciously, but there was a huge flaw in this plan.

"Uh, Sasuke, but how do you suppose I will be able to persuade this Suna dude when even your genius brother was unable to persuade him?"

"That, you won't have to worry about. The old dude that was the previous CEO of Suna has retired and his younger son who is of our age is the current CEO of Suna. So, it will be him you would have to persuade and in that case I know you will be able to persuade him. you have got this certain charm on you that will bend even the guys with ten inch long stick up the ass-" Sasuke broke mid-sentence and blushed.

"Hmm.. so you finally admit that I'm that awesome." I smirked at him making him blush even more. Well, in one way Sasuke was right. I had this peculiar thing going on with me that made even the hardest of the guys crack up and melt after being together with me for some time. During my stay in orphanage there was this guy Gaara who never talked with anyone and was real scary. But then I barged in on his life and twisted his life upside down. At first he was real angry with me and even tried to kill me once but later on slowly he started warming up to me and we became real best friends. All the other kids and the orphanage staffs used to look at us in amazement because the Gaara who never even cracked a smile before had started laughing and happily playing chase with me. But we didn't care what they thought of us. We were best friends and that was enough for both of us. But where was Gaara now? One day suddenly Gaara was nowhere to be found and when I inquired about him to the staff they said that Gaara's family members had come and taken him home with them. When they said family I thought they must be talking about foster family because orphans didn't have family. That's why they were put in the orphanage in the first place right? I didn't want to keep my hopes up and make myself more miserable dreaming about my parents coming to take me away from there, so I sort of made it a mantra that I repeated to myself every time my hopes threatened to get up. Years later when Tsunade came to get me she was appalled when she heard me chanting under my breath "Orphans don't have parents. That's why they are alone." It took her one whole year to break me out of that habit. Still I used to mumble it sometimes when I felt really insecure but that changed once Jiraiya came into my life. Having grandfather and grandmother was like having a real family so I stopped feeling insecure anymore and gradually changed into my current confident self. But still, thinking about Gaara always managed to get me depressed. Even now I really missed him. The knowledge that he was now living with his family was the only thing that helped me clear my depression.

"Oi, Naruot. Why are you so depressed so suddenly?" Sasuke's voice was laced with concern.

"Nah, I'm not depressed. It's just that I remembered an old friend of mine and got nostalgic." I met his eyes and gave him a smile to indicate that I wasn't depressed anymore. Sasuke relaxed visibly and turned ahead to look at the teacher mumbling "Idiots and their mood swings".

* * *

"So basically, what you are saying is Sasuke asked you to sing up on this suicide mission and you actually agreed on it without thinking about the repercussions in case you failed?" Shikamaru drawled in his usual boring voice.

"Yup, you summed it up correctly." I replied enthusiastically refusing to think about what the repercussions might be. Even though Shikamaru was sharper Sasuke was no idiot either. If he didn't believe I couldn't do this then he wouldn't have suggested it in the first place. So, I decided that I would support Sasuke this time by refusing to doubt myself. Shikamaru must have also come to the same conclusion.

"Okay, then now all that's remaining is for you to persuade Itachi to accept this proposal. But I don't think he will agree with mere 5 photos, But if you add one more thing in that proposal then he might agree to go on with the plan." Shikamaru thought aloud.

"What thing?" I asked a small scowl forming on my brows. I didn't want to give Itachi anything more than the five photos a week. Even for that I had to pose in front of that Sasuke bastard one day a week and I wasn't ready to give that closet pervert any more chance to ruin my carpet with his incessant nosebleed.

"Ah, don't worry Naruto. You don't have to do any more than five photo." Shikamaru tried to reassure me reading my facial expression. "It's just a small thing. Just add that Itachi will get to choose the five poses in which you will shoot."

"But what difference will it make? It's just some simple pose."

"Believe me Naruto. It'll make a huge difference. Not only it will help persuade Itachi, it will also help squash Sasuke's hopes. Being the camera man don't you think it's Sasuke who will benefit more from this than either you or Itachi? Not only he will get to see you live wearing a maid dress, but also he will get to keep the photos being his camera and all. So, I suggest that you ask Itachi to provide even the camera for the photo shoot. So, this way Sasuke will get to only see you in a maid dress for an hour or so for the photo shoot and not get to keep the photos."

"Not bad, Shikamaru!" I said grinning from ear to ear. "You really are a genius. And thank you very much for making me see through that bastard's real plan. Now, there's one more thing I will ask you in this and then our final plan will be ready to go."

"And that one more thing would be….?" Shikamaru asked already guessing my plan. With a cheeky grin I replied,

"Don't you think it will be more efficient if we actually prepare a contract for this, so that I won't get overwhelmed and forget any small bits and pieces?"

"Of course. It would be efficient this way." Shikamaru replied with his own grin tugging at the corners of his lips and turned towards his laptop.

* * *

a/n: Well how was this chapter? Did you like it? Please do post your reviews. Until next time. Bye. And, thank you for reading my story. :-)


	11. Chapter 11

**Gay For You**

Hi Guys, I'm finally back with a new chapter after such a long time. I don't know why I took it this long to write this time but I'd like to blame it all on my cell phone. I don't know if it's just me or there are other people like that but I just love reading novels on mobile phone. I've started liking to read that way so much that i prefer it to printed novels. So, see, there's a huge problem there and the reason I'm talking about this right now is that due to mobile phone I've started using laptop even less so.. that means.. that's also the reason it took me this long to actually write the new chapter even though I didn't have writer's block. Well, there, I said it.

Now here's the new chapter for you. Since i've been reading a lot of novels it's kinda lovey dovey.. Still, enjoy and do comment on what you think about it. ;-)

 **Disclaimer:** I only own the pictures of anime characters which I have drawn and hung on my wall, nothing else.

* * *

 **Chapter 11:**

"So, here you go." I said handling Itachi the folder containing the contract. Itachi merely raised an eyebrow in question and took the folder and started reading the contract. When he reached the second page of the contract he frowned and looked at me with confused expression.

"What? Is there any problem with the contract?" I scowled.

"No, the contract is fine. It's just, I am confused about this one clause." Itachi said motioning me to come to him. I went to his side and leaned in to look at the questionable clause.

"Which one?" I turned towards Itachi and almost collided with his face which was very close to mine.. so close that we were almost kissing. Just when I was thinking about that Itachi leaned the extra inch and gave me a peck and almost immediately pulled me on his lap closing his hands around my waist before I could back off.

"I am confused with the second last clause, Naru-chan." Itachi said resting his chin on my shoulder and breathing on my neck making me acutely aware of our position and every single place we were touching. It took all of my will to not turn around and kiss him senseless but rather focus on what he was saying. Taking a long breath I tried to ignore how Itachi was nipping my neck and tried to focus on the second last clause of the contract. Hmm.. It was just about Sasuke being my photographer. What was so confusing about that?

"What's so confusing here Itachi?" I said pushing Itachi's head from my shoulder and turning around to face him. "It just says that Sasuke will be the photographer." Itachi removed one hand from his waist to cup my face.

"That's exactly the confusing thing Naru-chan." Itachi said tracing my bottom lip with his thumb making me shiver and lean more into his touch. "Why are you giving Sasuke chance to enjoy the free show when you want to punish him?" Itachi then pulled me flush against him and kissed me. Unable to control I moaned into the kiss and started returning it in earnest. After few minutes or maybe only seconds we broke up gasping for breath and I replied panting:

"But Tachi, I'm using seduction to punish him so I thought this would be to perfect way to seduce-" I was cut off mid-sentence when suddenly eyes flaring red Itachi pulled me and kissed me fiercely, splitting my lip in the process. When he finally broke the kiss I cupped his face with my both hands and said soothingly:

"You know I don't like him, Tachi. I'm just trying to punish him by breaking his heart. Even though I should be punishing you the same way too, I can't do that because I love you too much already." Listening my words Itachi's expression softened and he looked at me miserably.

"I'm so sorry Naru-chan. I shouldn't have done that to you. I'm really ashamed at myself. Whatever punishment you have planned for me I will gladly accept it. Just promise me that you won't leave me, you will be with me-" Itachi hesitated at the last word and left the "forever" unspoken which was nevertheless understood by both of us. He looked so vulnerable at that time that the thought of leaving him didn't even cross my mind. I pulled him into a hug and started stroking his midnight locks. We were so engrossed with ourselves that we didn't even realize that somebody else was watching us the whole time. Only when Shikamaru coughed that we realized our surroundings and parted. Giving one last peck I got up from Itachi's lap and went towards my office next door nodding at Shikamaru who shook his head at me indicating his exasperation and went towards Itachi's desk. I just grimaced at him and went and flopped on my chair. After a few minutes Shikamaru came back and flopped on his chair and turned towards me.

"Here you go, Mr. Hopelessly-in-Love. Your equally hopeless partner has signed the contract." Shikamaru threw the contract on my desk and smirked at me. "You know Naru-chan, even though it's troublesome I just can't wait to get home today and fill Kiba in with all the juicy details." I gave him the Uchiha death glare which I had copied from Sasuke but the bastard waved it off by laughing. Oh God! I was so doomed. That bastard Kiba knowing means he's going to rub it in my face at every single opportunity. Why did I have to be so weak against Itachi? Why couldn't I control my emotions? And now I have to win heart of this Suna guy too. Who knows if he's even more of an ass than Sasuke bastard and Baka-tachi? Either way I am doomed so I guess there's nothing to worry about. I will do whatever I damn please. Yeah, that's more like my style. Not giving shit at all. I nodded to myself and turned towards Shikamaru.

"Hey, Shika, when do you think this Suna guy will be coming?" Shikamaru turned away from whatever he was typing and gave me another smirk. What was with this guy today? Other days he slept the whole day and barely even grunted a response when somebody addressed him, but today he wasn't even sleeping and smirking as if things were even more interesting than sleep. What exactly was going on? I frowned at him suspiciously. With a totally unusual cheer on his face Shikamaru replied:

"Actually Naruto, you're lucky that I interrupted you earlier and you're even luckier that Itachi immediately agreed to the contract because had you guys not been interrupted by me then you guys would have been interrupted by the Suna President." Shikamaru said grinning. "He's actually in a meeting with Itachi right now."

"What!" I bolted upright from the chair. "Oh God! Did you just say that the Suna dude is here?"

"Ssshh.." Shikamaru indicated me to be silent. "They're in a meeting next door. Even though the door is closed, they'll hear you if you yell so loudly. And yeah, he's here. So, stop getting shocked and start thinking about what you're going to do to persuade the guy." Shikamru said in a reprimanding tone. Not knowing what to do, I started frantically pacing around the room. Suddenly I wanted to know what the guy looked like so I stopped pacing and went to Shikamaru.

"Hey, Shika, I want to see the guy so give me something or anything that needs to be delivered to Itachi so that I can go in there." I asked him desperately.

"What the hell Naruto? I just can't do that. It's rude to interrupt the meeting just like that. Furthermore Itachi himself has forbidden me to enter the room unless called." Shikamaru hissed.

"But I want to see him." I whined. "How am I supposed to persuade him if I don't even know how he looks?" Shikamaru just glared at me indicating that he wasn't going to relent when the phone at Shikamaru's desk started ringing. Once more shooting a warning glare at me Shikamaru picked up the phone.

"Hello? Yeah. Okay. Just a moment." Then he hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked Shikamaru hoping that it was Itachi. Shikamaru sighed and handed me a brown colored file.

"Here, Itachi has requested this file. Just go and give it to him. And don't linger too longer." Perfect.

"Thank you, Shikamaru." I hugged him and took the file. Slowly I opened the door connecting our and Itachi's office and entered the room. Whoever the guy was, he had a deep red hair and currently was engrossed in conversation with Itachi. They didn't even notice when I entered the room. Discretely I went towards Itachi and handed him the file. Itachi took the file and thanked me. I smiled back at him and was about to turn to see our guest's face when I heard my name spoken in a soft, uncertain voice. It was more like a question. When I turned towards the source of the voice I was shocked with surprise.

"Gaara?" I managed to choke out. I was so happy to see him after such a long time that I was feeling difficult to even form the words. I went to him and pulled him into a hug which Gaara returned fiercely. After a minute or so we pulled apart.

"How have you been Gaara?" I managed to say without crying. "I missed you a lot when you were gone, you know. Only because they said that you were taken by you family that I didn't chase after you. I was so lonely." Gaara looked equally miserable as me.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto. I told my family that I wanted to say goodbye to you before we left but my father didn't listen and dragged me away. Finally after I was able to run away I came in search of you but they said that you had gone to live with your grandmother. After that I couldn't find you. I had given up all my hope Naruto. I'm so glad that I finally met you." Gaara said clasping my hand.

"Ahem, Ahem." Itachi interrupted us. When we both turned towards him he asked in a seemingly polite but borderline icy tone. "So, can somebody explain me what's going on?" Something akin to jealousy flashed in his eyes which made me smile despite the mood I was earlier in.

"Ah! Itachi, meet Gaara, my childhood best friend. We lived in the same orphanage when we were younger." The outright hostile look Itachi was giving Gaara softened. "And, Gaara, meet Itachi my boss and my friend." I purposely added the word "friend" just to rattle Itachi and winked at him when he looked disappointed. Not yet Ita-chan. You need to first be punished for your mistake then you need to convince me and then finally propose me before I call you my boyfriend. So, brace yourself for some hard work if you want me.

"I guess I disturbed your meeting for which I profoundly apologize. Then I will leave you guys at it. Please continue." I made to get out of the room but Itachi stopped me.

"Wait Naruto. We were actually done with the meeting and I was about to take him to meet with you and Shikamaru. Wait a moment. I'll call Shikamaru and after I have introduced him to Gaara you two can catch up with each other." Itachi dialed Shikamaru's extension and called him into the room. A moment later Shikamaru appeared in the doorway and Itachi beckoned him into the room.

"Mr. Sabaku, this is Mr. Nara Shikamaru, my secretary and Naruto here is his assistant as well as an intern in our organization." Itachi formally introduced us to Gaara. "Shikamaru, as you already know, Mr. Sabaku Gaara is the current CEO of Suna Industries and he also happens to be childhood friend of Naruto here."

"It's pleasure to meet you, Mr. Sabaku." Shikamaru said while shaking Gaara's hand.

"The pleasure is mine, Mr. Nara," replied Gaara, politely.

After the introductions were complete and the meeting finally concluded I took Gaara to the VIP waiting room.

* * *

"Hmm..", said Gaara ponderously after I explained the situation I was currently in. "So, the actual person I need to beat up in this whole mess is that Sasuke-bastard.. But, Naru-chan.." He looked up at me from his position at the couch, a little hesitant, "Don't you think we should punch this boss of yours too? All you have to do is just say it and I'll refuse to sign the contract with AL." Gaara looked more than ready to not only to tell Itachi why this contract was a bad idea but also to give Itachi a piece of his mind. It made me smile and shake my head.

"Don't worry Gaa-chan, Itachi is not that bad." I said smiling fondly at the memory of one hour ago, how vulnerable Itachi looked when he expressed his fear of losing me. "Yeah, I agree that he needs to be punished and have actually thought a perfect plan to torture him, but not right now. Right now I need you to sign that contract otherwise I will have to play maid every weekend." I shuddered not wanting to think what would happen if I actually had to do that.

"If you say so Naru-chan. It's not like it's a great loss to me either because had I not met you I would have signed the contract anyway because Itachi _is_ a good lawyer." Gaara shrugged.

"Yeah, he is good." I agreed. I was feeling so proud of my Itachi. Gaara must have noticed for he frowned at me. He was about to speak something but thought better of it and started thinking again with a deep frown forming on his forehead. I decided to let him take his time. Gaa-chan was like that even during his childhood. Until and unless he sorted out everything in his mind, he didn't even say single word about whatever he was thinking or planning. Knowing that he would tell me everything after sometime I left him at it and went to get us some drinks from the vending machine. When I returned back to the couch Gaara seemed ready to tell me whatever he had been thinking. I handed him his Sprite and sat on the couch beside him sipping my coke. Gaara then turned towards me.

"Naru-chan, I've decided that I'm transferring to your school for the final year of my high school." Gaara held my gaze trying to gauge my expression but his expression relaxed almost immediately because I was so happy that I immediately pulled him to me and hugged him.

"That's so great, Gaara!" I said practically vibrating with happiness. "I always dreamed of this, you know, when we were in orphanage. That we would grow up together and attend same school and college. I just can't wait to show you off to my friends. You have already met Shikamaru, wait till I introduce to dog breath, Sakura-chan, and others. Especially Sasuke. Hah! He'll be so jealous.." I knew I was babbling. But I couldn't seem to stop myself. I was so happy. Finally, finally, my childhood dream was going to be true.

"So, Gaa-chan, how many days till you start attending classes? And where will you stay? You can stay with me you know, I have a spare bedroom in my apartment and we could catch up with all those years we have missed. And I will introduce you to Baa-chan and Ero-sennin." I said giddily. Gaara was smiling at me. I must have been a mess with tears and snot running down my face but I didn't care. Gaara leaned towards me and ruffled my hair affectionately.

"I'd love to stay with you, Naru-chan." Gaara took my hands and squeezed them gently. "And I'd love to meet all your friends, even that Sasuke-bastard. But now I have to go so that I can arrange it with my school and prepare the transfer documents as soon as possible." I nodded and Gaara pulled me into a hug one more time and murmured a soft "I really missed you Naru-chan" before he left. I sat there for how long I didn't know, smiling at myself, until Itachi came and broke me from my daze. Beautiful long fingers stroked my cheek before lowering to my chin and nudged my face upward to look at his beautiful face. When I looked up I saw Itachi kneeling in front of me with a concerned look on his face. Shaking myself mentally I smiled at Itachi then pulled him up and made him sit on the couch. I shifter closer to him and Itachi pulled me into a kiss. The kiss was sweet but hot with a hint of possessiveness, tasting like wine and something different that was purely Itachi. I liked that possessiveness and that unique flavor that was Itachi. After a moment I broke the kiss and told Itachi everything that had happened. Itachi looked a little bit jealous when I mentioned that Gaara would be staying with me but didn't actually voice his concern. Once again Itachi kissed me and this time the possessiveness was even more evident in the kiss than before and I loved it even better.

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? Did you like it? If yes then please comment. If not then definitely comment. And once again thank you for making my day and reading my story. Until next time. Bye. (^0^)


	12. Chapter 12

**Gay For you:**

Hello everybody. I'm finally here with a new chapter of GFY. With all those successive exams and my not getting in the mood to write, i hadn't been able to upload new chapters. But finally i've managed to write one and here I am. I do hope that you guys will like it and please do post your comments and reviews so that I can know where I can make improvements. And also do keep reading and loving my story. Thanks a lot for reading and liking my story so far and once again sorry for posting so late.

Enjoy!

 **Chapter 12:**

We were frolicking in the beautiful "Twilight"-like meadow. I was running away and Itachi was chasing me. Suddenly Itachi caught me and we fell down unable to stop the momentum. Then Itachi was about to kiss me and I turned my face to meet him halfway but then something poked me on the side. I stopped midway and Itachi gave me a confused look.

"What's wrong, Naru-chan?"

"Hmm.. I don't know? Something's poking me." I stood up and started searching for the twig that poked me but couldn't find it. After sometimes something again poked me and this time it was accompanied by pulling of my hair. I turned around frantically searching for that somebody who pulled my hair but there wasn't anyone except us. Itachi was frowning deeply now. After sometime I heard somebody speak.

"….up."

"What did you say?" I turned to Itachi. But Itachi frowned and said that he hadn't said anything. Again I heard the voice but this time it was clearer. It sounded like Sasuke. When I was wondering why I was hearing Sasuke's voice, suddenly somebody jerked me and I was pulled away from the beautiful dream I was having about me and Itachi.

"Get up Naruto! The teacher is looking at you!" Sasuke was frantically shaking me and hissing in my ear.

"Huh!.." Groggily I sat up and looked around rubbing my eyes. I was about to give a very vocal yawn but at that instant caught the teacher's disapproving glare and smothered it. Since the teacher was already used to my antics he just ignored me and started doing whatever he was doing earlier. I was still in my sleepy daze when something he said caught my attention and jolted me wide awake. He was saying,

"…as I was saying earlier, a new student will be joining this class. Yesterday I was informed that he would be joining tomorrow but just now I got the news that the student changed his schedule and decided to join today and here he is. Everybody, this is Gaara Sabaku. Gaara, please introduce yourself." When I heard Gaara's name all my sleepiness was gone and I was wide awake once again. It was indeed Gaara standing in front of the class. Gaara then started to speak.

"Hello everybody, I'm Gaara. All of you can call me Gaara and only Naru-chan can call me Gaa-chan as he is my best friend." He gave the whole class a death glare that could rival Sasuke's making it clear that he was deadly serious. Several of our class mates shivered and some of them even looked at me or it might be Sasuke to gauge his reaction. Gaara was still speaking. "Also, I joined this school so that I could spend some quality time with my childhood best friend. Thank you." Then he confidently walked towards me and stood in front of my desk.

"Hello, Naru-chan." He said smiling. Then he gave Sasuke a death glare (which Sasuke returned with equal ferocity) and said rather coldly, "I see I was a little bit late. The seat next to you is already occupied." Oh God! This was going to be so entertaining! Gaara you really ace at playing menacing. Ha! There you go Sasuke. How does it feel to find an even greater badass than you? Does it hurt your ego? I was mentally jeering at Sasuke but outwardly I was smiling at Gaara.

"Don't you worry Gaa-chan. What if it's occupied on the left, there's an empty spot on my right. Why don't you sit here?" I winked at Gaara and gestured him towards the empty seat on my right. Although it was a little bit farther due to the space for passage, it was still near enough to rattle Sasuke. Nodding once, Gaara took the seat and the class resumed once again. But beside me Sasuke was seething in anger.

"What the hell Naruto? This guy is the Suna President I was talking about yesterday. What is he doing here? And how come you didn't tell me that you guys already knew each other and were, in fact, childhood friends?"

"I myself didn't know until I saw him yesterday, bastard!" I hissed back at him and then smirked, "And thanks by the way. Had you not given me this idea of persuading the Suna President, I wouldn't have bothered and would have missed meeting dear Gaara. So, I kinda owe you this once."

"Hn" Replied Sasuke sourly and faced ahead. I turned towards Gaara and winked at him which he returned.

The whole day Gaa-chan and I reminisced our past and tried to catch up with our present while Sasuke remained sullen. Whenever we tried to include him in our conversation he'd glare at us but still didn't stop following us wherever we went, be it the canteen or the library. After the classes were over, he even followed us to my apartment. But once we reached my apartment, his subdued mood changed to murderous once again when he saw that Gaara's moving company was hauling his things into my apartment. Incensed with anger Sasuke rounded at us and for a moment I thought he was going to punch Gaara but at the last moment showed some self-restraint and ground out through clenched teeth,

"What the hell's going on here, Naruto? Why is this guy moving his stuffs in your apartment?"

"Uh, Sasuke, I guess I forgot to tell you before but Gaa-chan doesn't have his own place in this city so I offered him my guest room." I replied rather calmly which further irritated Sasuke. Sasuke looked between us for some time in agitation and then pulled me aside, a little bit away from Gaara and then started saying frantically,

"You can't let him live with you Naruto!" He looked troubled and angry at himself for letting this much emotion show. I knew why he was agitated and thought it served the bastard right for letting me go through such pain and humiliation but feigned incomprehension because I wanted Sasuke to lose even more composure. I gave him a seemingly innocent inquisitive look and Sasuke once again looked around me in agitation before he came into terms with himself and finally grudgingly met my eyes.

"Actually Naurto, I have a confession to make." Sasuke murmured, a guilty blush coloring his cheeks. My heart was racing and my mind was screaming "Finally! Yes!" but outside my face was the picture of that same calm inquisitiveness.

"Okay" I said in a soothing tone. "Tell me. I'm listening." Sasuke then took a long stabilizing breath and said a little shyly.

"I like you Naruto. A lot, actually." Red with shame he wasn't meeting my eyes and was rather looking at my feet but still he continued without faltering. "And I have liked you for some time to be precise. So, I don't like it that Gaara is getting to stay with you and not me." When I didn't respond, he met my eyes and now even more red faced than ever said, "I guess I am jealous, Naruto." Sasuke's bold confession momentarily took me aback and I was dumbstruck. Although I had anticipated this, I guess I wasn't actually ready for this. I had expected him to slander Gaara and try to bully me into throwing Gaara out of my house but this naked confession of his totally stumped me and I had no idea how to respond to this. I had even prepared and practiced the answers for the scenarios where Sasuke would be his usual self with holier-than-thou attitude but for this I had no answers so far. I stood there gaping at him for a moment but was brought back into reality when at the corner of my eye I saw Gaara starting towards us. I hastily turned towards Gaara and indicated with my hand for him to stay there. Gaara looked irritated but stayed there. When I looked back at Sasuke he was looking at me so tenderly that forgot what I was about to say. This open and tender Sasuke was so disconcerting. I shook myself mentally and pretending everything was normal met Sasuke's gaze calmly.

"Uh, Sasuke, I'm really touched that you feel that way towards me. I actually thought that you always hated me so I am kind of surprised too, I guess. But I have never thought in that way about you so I actually don't know how I should feel about you." I gave him a guilty look. Sasuke didn't look angry at my response and just gave me a sheepish smile which coming from Sasuke was even more unusual. Sasuke then shrugged and said,

"It's no problem Naruto, as it's not your fault. Actually it's my own fault for not being forthcoming and denying my feelings for such a long time and hiding it under my stern and aloof demeanor." He then laughed softly and said, "Actually serves me right you know, for being such a coward and such an ass to you. But still I do hope that you will give me chance to woo you properly." Inside my head, my miniature self was doing Zumba dance steps. At one corner I felt a dot of guilt slowly inching forward but I hastily flicked it away with my pointer finger and continued with my Zumba moves. Outside, I was once again a picture of serenity.

"Of course Sasuke. You don't even have to ask. After all you are still my good friend, you know." I said reassuringly. "But now I think we shouldn't ignore Gaara anymore, I can see murder in his eyes." At that Sasuke simply nodded and we went back to Gaara. Gaara quirked an eyebrow at me when Sasuke wasn't looking and I gave him a later sign. Once again we started towards my apartment and when we reached the door there was a small package lying in front of my door. Heart beating rapidly with dread, I picked up the package and let us into my apartment. Once inside, I opened the package and with one look at the content which turned out to be a Canon DSLR camera, realized that i already so deep into shit that I didn't need Sasuke's confession to feel doomed. Sighing I turned towards the other occupants of the room and met their gaze. While Sasuke's was a knowing smirk, Gaara's was that of sympathy. Resigned to fate I just shrugged and went towards my bedroom to change into the maid's dress while Sasuke and Gaara followed me with their eyes.

A.N. So, how'd you like this chapter? Please do leave reviews. And once again thanks for reading my story and making my day. (^o^)


	13. Chapter 13

Yo! everybody. I'm finally back with a new chapter. And this one is REALLY long. I hope you guys will not get bored reading it. And please please please do leave your reviews about what you think about the story so far. I really love to read your feedback. And here you go with the new chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I really love Ita Naru but sadly I don't own them. But I do own my imaginations, so I'll keep loving them in my imaginations.

 **Chapter 13**

I think mortification was too narrow a word to contain within it even a small part of embarrassment that I was feeling. But still what had to be done had to be done and I was already wining the first round with Sasuke falling hard for me. All I had to do now was find some way to punish Itachi about which I had an intuition that the time for it was also coming near. With a determination of getting things going very fast, I gathered all the confidence I had and made to open the door of my bedroom. Although I knew what Sasuke's reaction would be seeing me on a maid's dress, I wasn't so sure about Gaara. Just because he understood my need for doing this didn't mean he actually had to like it. What if he'd be so grossed out with me that he'd never be able to look me in the eyes? Or what if the reality of his best friend being "Gay" finally sinks in his mind and his deep rooted homophobia bares its fangs? What if he refuses to acknowledge me as his friend and returns to Suna saying all this was a huge mistake? I would be utterly devastated. My heart would totally shatter and never heal again. But then again Gaara wasn't grossed out even once when I had told him about how intimate I had been with Itachi, so there was still some hope, right? Despite the risk involved, this thing had to be done and it was high time that I did it. So I swung the door open and stepped out of the room, although a bit awkwardly than I would have liked as I was on high heels. The initial reaction was of utter shock as both Gaara's and Sasuke's eyes had widened taking in my appearance. My heart was beating so hard that few more seconds and it would have popped out of my chest. The silence was ringing and the shock so heavy that I was convinced Gaara hated me. But the moment was shattered when a dark red trail of blood led the way downwards from both Gaara's and Sasuke's nostril's. My initial reaction of fear was now replaced by disappointment and anger. The word "Perverts" was echoing in my mind and I wanted to bang both their heads and run away from there screaming. But Gaara regained his composure fast and immediately started apologizing to me.

"I'm so sorry Naru-chan. I did not mean to look like a pervert. It's just that when you came out in that dress you looked so much like a beautiful-hot-sexy girl and my body responded automatically. I'm so sorry Naru-chan, it won't happen again."

Looking at Gaara so desperately apologizing, all of my anger dissipated and I promptly started blushing remembering the way Gaara had called me a beautiful-hot-sexy girl. Out of the corner of the eye I saw Sasuke discretely wiping his nose with the tissue paper he had extracted from his bag and felt a flare of anger at him but ignored it as I had to get over with this whole fiasco. Turning towards Sasuke I deliberately coughed to get his attention. Very slowly Sasuke turned towards me and when I finally got a look at his face I couldn't stop myself from the hysteric laughter that escaped from inside me. In order to prevent the flow of blood Sasuke had stuffed both his nostrils with a wad of tissue paper and this was really a rare sight to see as you would never see the great Uchiha so out of his element. When I was busy laughing I noticed a camera flashing somewhere. Turning towards the flash I saw that Gaara was taking photos of Sasuke barely controlling his own laughter. This made me laugh even harder thinking what would happen to Sasuke's stoic and perfectionist reputation once this photo was leaked at the school. The girl population of the school would be sad thinking about their hero gone mad and the boy population would be smug suddenly feeling their ego boost. While I was thinking these happy thoughts a small noise of scuffle registered in my mind. When I turned to look at what was causing it I saw Gaara and Sasuke wrestling on the floor the former waving the phone out of Sasuke's reach and the latter trying hard to get the phone. Immediately I snatched the phone from Gaara's hands and hid it behind the portrait of a bowl of ramen in my living room. All this happened before Sasuke realized the phone was gone from Gaara's hand so he didn't see where I had hidden it. Furious, Sasuke got up from the floor and started frantically searching the phone. On any other day Sasuke's expression would have made me take a step back but today due to the wad of tissues on his nostrils, all the dark aura Sasuke was projecting was negated. I put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and he stilled. Slowly I turned him to look at me and handed the DSLR camera to him. The DSLR on his hand distracted Sasuke from Gaara's phone and immediately he was back to pervert mode. Sasuke turned the camera on with barely contained glee on his face but it was replaced by a frown when he looked at the camera screen.

"What's wrong Sasuke? Is there any problem with the camera?" When I asked him he just shook his head and looked sadly at me. I was really alarmed. Why was Sasuke suddenly so sad? Wasn't the camera working? I went to Sasuke's side and looked at the camera screen. What I saw there at first confused me as there was nothing on the screen that would warrant Sasuke's sadness but in a flash comprehension dawned on me and I was again clutching my stomach and laughing very hard.

"Oh poor Sasuke! There you were thinking about making me do all your favorite poses and here Itachi took even that away from you by sending photos of his own favorite poses."

Tears of laughter were streaming down my eyes and Sasuke was glaring at me. Sasuke's glare with those stuffed nostrils looked even comical and this time both Gaara and I couldn't stop our laughter. Finally after some time we were both in control and we proceeded towards the photo shoot. Once Sasuke was ready for taking pictures, his initial anger and sadness was replaced once again by anticipation and pervy thoughts. All the five poses chosen by Itachi were so decadent and obscene that even Sasuke was not complaining with the poses and was happily instructing me to make the first pose. Even before the first photo was taken Sasuke had already changed his nostril stuffing twice and was already getting wobbly on his feet. Finally after five blurry and four bad angled photos, on the tenth shot the first photo was finalized. The photo that came out was so hot and indecent at the same time that I felt both happy and like dying at the same time. Oh my god, what would Tsunade say if she saw this sort of photo of mine! Jiraiya would kidnap me as his permanent muse for his best seller novels. And this was just the first photo. There were four more photos to go and I was afraid that I would die before the end of the photo shoot. But more than myself I was worried about the bastard Sasuke. He was losing blood so much that I was starting to worry if his death would be considered murder as I would be directly responsible for causing it. That bastard Itachi, although I loved him so much, that moment I very much wanted to strangle him. I shuddered to think the ways he would kick away the innocence from me once I decided to let him have my body. Till now I had only experienced his kisses and even just thinking about them made my knees weak. Now that I thought about it, was this hard and composed demeanor just a mask to hide the real perverted thoughts inside. Were all the composed bastards this pervy on the inside? An involuntary shiver left my body and Gaara who was observing me closely asked me worriedly,

"Are you alright Naru-chan? If you are uncomfortable then we can cancel this for the next day."

"No Gaa-chan. We must get this over with today. I don't want to go through this one more day this week." Gaara nodded once and went and straightened Sasuke, picking him up from the floor where he was lying unable to stand straight. Once Sasuke was ready he started instructing me for the second pose and finally after one hour and three tissue paper changes from Sasuke, two more photos were finalized. But this time Sasuke was in no shape for taking any more photos due to extreme blood loss, so with permission Gaara took the last two photos and it took him only-fucking-ten-minutes to take those photos. If only murder was legal then I would have happily killed the Sasuke bastard right now!

Once the photo shoot was over I sighed in relief and went to change into my normal clothes. By the time I returned back to the living room Gaara had already summoned his limo and was helping Sasuke get up. Two of Suna Industries' body guards were standing by the doorway ready to escort Sasuke home. Once they took Sasuke away and Gaara closed the door behind them, I finally felt relief wash through me and I collapsed on the couch.

"Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Finally it's over!" I sagged in relief. Gaara was worried at first but later when he saw my relief, he also relaxed and sat next to me on the couch. I moved closer to him and stretched on the couch placing my head on his lap. He slowly started stroking my hair and I started nodding off. I was about to fall asleep when one thought suddenly assaulted my mind. I turned to look at Gaara and he looked quizzically at me.

"Ne, Gaa-chan?" I said nervously. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Naru-chan" Gara said stroking my hair softly and smiled at me in encouragement. I too smiled back at him but was nervous again.

"Now that you know I am gay and you have witnessed me do all those indecent stuff today, are you disgusted at me? Do you think I am a bad person?" At my questions Gaara's expression melted and he bent and hugged me.

"No, Naru-chan. I think that you are so brave and so smart. Being Gay is not your fault Naru-chan. It's who you are. It's your nature. I like my Naru-chan for being Naru-chan and not for your lifestyle. And I'm not disgusted at you for this photo shoot. I am rather disgusted at Sasuke and Itachi who made you do this sort of things. If only you'd allowed me Naru-chan, I'd have already punished them and made them wish they were never alive." Gaara ended it with a growl. I slowly got up from Gaara's lap and sat up leaning against him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for loving me so much Gaa-chan. I'm so glad that I have such a great friend. And don't worry about the Uchihas they will get what's due to them and very soon at that." I got up and pecked him on the tattoo at his forehead and started go get ready for my job at AL.

"I must get going now Gaa-chan. Since I have a job at AL I can't skip it even though I want to help you unpack and get settled here." I said ruefully.

"Don't worry Naru-chan. My bodyguards will help me unpack my stuffs. You go to your job. Since I am living with you from now on, we won't have to worry about our meeting time. I'll always be here when you return." Gaara smiled and ruffled my hair. Gaara's words made me really happy and I skipping went to my bedroom and changed into my favorite orange hoody, grey t-shirt and black pants. I copied the photos on the camera into my pen drive and left the apartment waving at Gaara who was standing on the doorway waving.

xxx

Fifteen minutes later when I reached AL, I was assaulted on the gate by a spinning thing that suddenly whammed against me and pulled me towards an alley situated near the AL building. At first I was panicked that somebody was kidnapping me but later I identified the dog smell clinging on the person's body and relaxed instantly. As I had guessed, it turned out to be Kiba.

"Yo! Naru-chan!" He said grinning like a wolf. Although I was instantly irritated, I decided to ignore him this once because I felt that Kiba must have found out something interesting about the Uchihas. Otherwise he would not have pulled me outside AL, away from the prying eyes of AL, where even walls have eyes and ears. "I have found out an interesting thing about the elder Uchiha bastard and I couldn't wait till you came to my place next day so I cornered you here." He looked really happy. He must have sniffed out something really interesting.

"Okay then, spill it out already. I don't want to be late at work." I said impatiently.

"Well Naru-chan, the thing is, yesterday I was cleaning the store room and I overheard two of the staffs who had worked here since its establishment talking about the elder bastard. They were saying that the only person the elder bastard is afraid of is his father, the Uchiha Senior. Not exactly afraid but, the Uchiha Senior's approval is the only thing that matters to the elder bastard." Hmm, that was interesting. So, the Uchiha Itachi who doesn't gives a care about the world actually cares about what his father thinks of him. "And not only that," Kiba continued. "I found out one another interesting thing. The Uchiha family is one of the oldest family of our country. They existed even before the country was unified, so it looks like they were the clan leaders of some kind of hidden village in the historical period. And that means that they also have some kind of clan secret which the clan leader and its successor guards. And from what I have gathered, the Uchiha Senior is the clan leader and the elder bastard is the successor."

"Aha! So that's why his father's approval matters so much to Itachi when he doesn't give a damn about anybody else's opinion." I said eyes glinting with mischief which were reflected in Kiba's eyes. "Then Kiba, don't you think it's our duty to uncover the so deeply guarded secret of the Uchihas, after all where else can we make use of this huge experience of mischief we have acquired through the years and the sleuthing skills we have honed till now?"

"Exactly! I was also thinking the same thing. And don't you think, it will also be a failure in the successor's part to be unable to even guard his clan secret. Won't he look weak and incapable and not worthy of his father's approval?" Both or our eyes were glinting evilly now and both of us had maniacal grins in our face.

"Heh heh heh heh" We both laughed our evil laughter which we had perfected over the years and went our different way towards the AL.

I was so happy about the information Kiba gave me that I didn't even remember about the photos I had to show to Itachi. Only when I reached my desk that I was reminded of it when Shikamaru told me that Itachi was asking about me and the photos I had to deliver. All the elation was wiped out of me and I was once again nauseous and weak. I nodded to Shikamaru and leaned against the desk for some time. After resting for five minutes, I geared myself up and went towards the connecting door leading to Itachi's office, determined. I knocked twice and entered the room at Itachi's "Come In".

As usual Itachi was sitting behind his desk looking like a human incarnation of dark angel. Ethereal and sinful at once. Just standing there, looking at him bent over his work, I once again fell in love with him like the every single time I have fallen in love with him, over and over again. He slowly straightened his head from the papers on his desk and turned towards me a sinuous smile tugging at his perfect lips. He beckoned me with a tilt of his head and I started walking towards him as if some kind of string was pulling me towards him. Like the only place I rightfully belonged was at his side. When I reached to his side, Itachi pulled me to a hug and gave a satisfied sigh.

"I missed you Naru-chan." He murmured in my ears which caused me to shiver involuntarily in pleasure. "The whole day I was working, I was thinking about you Naru-chan." He whispered, stroking my hair. He then took my earlobe into his mouth and started sucking on it making my knees go weak and lose my balance. Itachi then pulled me tight against him and started kissing me. Intoxicated by Itachi's sweet smell and his taste, I linked my hands behind his neck and started earnestly kissing him back, exploring the sweet cavern and the walls off Itachi's mouth while our tongues danced together intertwined, moving to our own music and rhythm. Itachi's hands were roaming my body exploring my back, front, caressing my nipples while eliciting small gasps from me which in turn encouraged Itachi even more and he started exploring my mouth even more enthusiastically. After some time his hands rested on my ass, caressing and then before my hardness connected with his hardness and I embarrassed myself by losing it in the middle of Itachi's office, I detangled myself from Itachi and pushed him away a little breathlessly. Guessing my intention, Itachi also pulled himself away and when I looked at him, my breath stopped looking at the totally ruffled and lust addled Itachi, eyes half closed, hair loose and lips a little swollen from the intense kiss. Lustful look on a dark angel was an even deadlier combination. I took a shaky breath and with huge effort extricated myself from him and went to stand across his desk. Then I pulled out the pen drive from my pocket and pushed it across the desk to Itachi. At first Itachi didn't seem to understand what I was doing, but then he was out of the lust addled haze and pulled the pen drive and connected it to his MacBook. After a few moments I heard a sharp intake of breath and was relieved thinking the pictures must have come out alright. Within a moment Itachi was at my side pulling me up for another kiss. This one was even more intense than the previous one. I found myself unable to keep up with Itachi's tongue and totally submitted to him. After few moments Itachi pulled away and cupped my face with both of his hands.

"Oh my god, Baby! You look so hot!" breathed Itachi. Then suddenly his mesmerized expression turned into that of sadness. Seeing Itachi sad, I felt like a hot poker had pierced my heart. It was burning so much with pain.

"What happened love? Why are you so sad? Don't you like the photos?" Listening to my words Itachi was immediately jolted from his sadness.

"No, no dear. I totally love it. These are totally perfect. There can't be anything more beautiful than these, except you, of course."

"Then why are you so sad?" At my question Itachi sighed and sat down on the chair, pulling me on his lap. He then hid his face on the crook of my neck and shoulder and said in a small voice.

"I am sad because I am jealous, Naru-chan." I softly stroked his long, silky black tresses and he continued. "I'm jealous that Sasuke got to see you this way while taking the photos." When I tried to reply, Itachi shushed me and continued. "I know that you are fake seducing Sasuke to punish him but still it doesn't hurt any less. I want all of my Naru-chan. I don't want to share you with anybody, even if it's fake." Itachi was whining and although it looked cute and made me happy, it also made me sad, seeing my strong and composed Itachi unraveling this way. But since it was also some kind of punishment, I couldn't stop seducing Sasuke immediately. I had to continue this for some time. I continued cradling Itachi's head and stroking his hair, the only way I could give any comfort to him at present.

We were interrupted by a sharp knock on Itachi's door. We moved apart and when I made to leave the office, Itachi once again hugged me and kissed me. Then finally I left Itachi's office and heard a small "Come in" before I shut the door connecting it to mine.

xxx

As usual Shikamaru was splayed on his chair and made some effort to straighten once he saw me return to my desk. Guessing my mood, he immediately went to distracting me.

"So, the dog breath looked extremely excited today. Did you meet him?" He drawled lazily.

"Yeah and in fact I was so happy with him that I decided to give a small present." Then eyes glinting evilly I extracted Gaara's mobile phone from my back pack and went to show it to Shikamaru.

xxx

A/N: How did you like my story so far? Please do leave your reviews and feed my muse. And thank you once again for making my day! (^o^)


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everybody. After a long time I'm back with the new chapter. Since I was so late, please don't kill me. If you were about to curse me then please stop right there because I'm actually back so it's not good to curse people who are back. This time as a bribe the chapter is a little long so I hope it will be enough as a bribe. Aaand.. This chapter is a little supernatural-ish so hope you don't mind. Mr. Kishimoto has done such a good job about writing supernatural so I don't want to twist a perfectly good plot by adding much supernatural elements. I assure you the only thing this story is about exposing the secret hot and steamy love life of Naruto and Itachi so, about the rest mundane things such as supernaturals, who cares. Aaand.. so i've ranted enough now. Pleas enjoy the chapter. And do review about it. Enjoy!

 **Gay For You: Chapter 14**

The next day the atmosphere of the school was strangely depressing. It looked as if somebody had died. Around 70% of the whole school was on the verge of tears. Since the girl population of the whole school constituted only 40% the remainder must constitute the gay guys and other members of Sasuke fan club. The feeling got more pronounced when I entered my classroom. Sasuke and my desk was surrounded by a murderous dark cloud. Only Kiba's and Gaara's desks were surrounded with happiness. Well that explained why the whole school was mourning. Kiba must have done his job. I winked at Kiba and Gaara conspiratorially and went to sit next to Sasuke.

"Yo! What's the matter? Who are you going to kill today?" I asked with extra cheer.

A low rumble sounded in Sasuke's throat and he released in a heavy growl his signature "Hn". Sasuke must have been really pissed off. He was beyond words. I thought about poking him some more and further probed.

"Come on, Man! At least tell me what happened. I'm worried about you. The whole school is in the verge of suicide and you are ready to commit murder. Something must have happened. You are my best friend and it really pains me to see you in this state. Come on, tell me Sasuke." I placed my hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. The dark clouds surrounding Sasuke grew fainter and he slowly turned towards me and nodded. He then pushed his cell phone toward me. When I looked at the cell phone's screen, my first instinct was to laugh hysterically rolling on the floor. Apparently Kiba had made the tissue-stuffed, totally wasted looking photo of Sasuke his profile picture on Facebook and tagged all of our classmates in it. I so wanted to laugh my brains out right then and there but I was supposed to be seducing Sasuke so I curbed that instinct and schooled my expression to that of concern and remorse.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke. All this happening is my fault." I summoned fake tears and looked at Sasuke with tear filled eyes. Sasuke was giving me a curious look but at my tear filled expression the suspicion in Sasuke's face faded immediately. I sniffed and continued. "If I hadn't asked you to take those damn photos then you would never have been that way and the photo would also not have been leaked." I rubbed my eyes in pretense of wiping the tears to make them look even redder. Sasuke caught my hands and pulled them away from my eyes. Then he took both my hands with his and squeezed gently.

"None of it is your fault Naru. Please don't cry. I doesn't matter to me whatever the whole world thinks about me. The only one I care about is you and I hate seeing you in tears. So, please don't cry, okay? None of it is your fault. All of this is that bastard Itachi's fault for forcing you to do those stuffs." Sasuke gently cupped my face with his right hand. Then he ruffled my hair and finally turned forward with a mutinous expression which obviously meant he was imagining Itachi in some horrible situations. I mentally cheered at my slyness. How perfectly I had manipulated Sasuke in thinking all of it was Itachi's fault. One simple insinuation at a perfect time and everything went as planned. Now all I had to do was convince Sasuke in giving me that valuable piece of information about their clan, the news of whose leaking would really degrade Itachi's position in his father's eyes. I was mentally cheering myself and giggling gleefully.

Finally, half an hour late, the teacher entered the classroom. Due to the unusual occurrence in the school an impromptu meeting of teachers had been called thus causing the delay. The teacher told the class that due to the unusual event the school committee had decided that starting tomorrow once a week each class would have group therapy session in which a therapist would come to their class and conduct group discussions about today's event. A temporary therapy clinic would also be constructed within the school grounds so that those students who were affected greatly would get special care. After listening to the teacher I finally realized the magnitude of the problem and felt genuine remorse and guilt. I glanced towards Gaara and Kiba and felt my feeling mirrored in their eyes. Although I was really happy about its effect on Sasuke, none of the other students and the school deserved it so in the end I ended up being the most depressed person in the school. Sasuke tried to cheer me up but I was feeling so much guilt that it had zero percent effect on me. During the break too I didn't leave my class as I had lost my appetite. Only after the break did I raise my head from my desk because whether it was due to instinct or something else I suddenly felt like Itachi was here in the school. Before even thinking properly I was running out of the classroom toward Itachi. Itachi met me midway in the second floor corridor and hastily pulled me into an empty class room. Inside the classroom Itachi pulled me onto his wide chest and I sobbed and sobbed clutching at his shirt.

"Sshhh baby. What happened? I'm here now. Everything will be alright. Tell me baby." Itachi murmured in my ear, kissing the top of my head. He sat on one of the chairs and pulled me onto his lap. Then he cupped my face with his both hands and make me look up into his eyes. Although due to Itachi's presence I was a lot calmer by now, silent tears were still flowing down my eyes. Itachi bent down and kissed my tears and my eyes. Finally my tears stopped and he wiped the remaining tears with his thumbs. With one thumb he began tracing my bottom lip and asked again, "Why are you in so much pain, love? What happened? When Shikamaru told me something had happened to you I almost died out of fear. So tell me baby what happened? Whatever it is, I will fix everything." Itachi was looking at me with such gentle eyes that I believed every word he said. I believed that he would fix everything for me. So I told him how the whole school was paying for my one single rash and selfish action. After listening to me Itachi was silent for a while. I thought Itachi also must be disgusted by my action and was starting to tear up again when Itachi suddenly pulled me to his chest, his hand on my nape.

"I'm so sorry baby. It's all my fault. None of this would have happened if I hadn't participated in that stupid bet my brother proposed and none of this would have happened if I hadn't made you take those photos. None of this is your fault dear. I promise I will fix everything. You don't worry a single thing about it. Next day when you come to school, everything will be as it was before and everything will be fixed." Itachi was hugging me so tightly that it had started getting painful. My face was crushed on his chest and it was getting difficult to breathe. His hand on my nape was also digging into my skin and I felt as if my neck was going to snap. With huge effort I managed to utter a few words.

"I-Itachi.. it.. hurts.." Suddenly Itachi released his hold on me and I pushed back from his chest gasping and coughing a little.

"I'm so sorry Naru-chan! Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry." Itachi said frantically.

"It's okay Itachi. I'm alright." I cupped Itachi's face with my hands and made him look at me. His expression was stony and eyes cold. I shivered involuntarily and Itachi's expression immediately became remorseful and his eyes warm.

"I know you are berating yourself but none of it is your fault either, Ita-chan. You don't have to worry about it. Everything will be alright. Sometimes shit happens. This time too it was the same. Just give it a few days and it will be normal." I gave an encouraging smile to Itachi even though I wasn't feeling anything like that. I pulled him to me intending to give him a chaste kiss in order to calm him down but Itachi suddenly started devouring my mouth like a starved person and the atmosphere started getting tense but for entirely different reason. Finally when I started believing Itachi would cross that last line, he pulled back. Once again with a strange light in his eyes Itachi promised me that tomorrow everything would be back to normal and we both left the room. I returned back to my class while Itachi returned back to AL. Since I was still rattled by today's event and Itachi's kiss, I didn't think much about Itachi's strange promise.

Sasuke, Gaara and Kiba were immediately by my side. All three of them looked worried so I explained to them that I was totally fine, just a little sad due to the things happening in the school. Although they didn't look convinced, they let it go because the teacher had entered the classroom and had started taking the roll call. Later after the classes ended I didn't feel like returning to my apartment so I headed towards Tsunade Baba's house. Gaara, Sasuke and Kiba wanted to accompany me but I brushed them off saying that today was a special day for Tsunade and me so I wanted to go visit her alone. When I reached Tsunade's house I found that Jiraiya was also there. Although I felt immediate anger at Jiraiya, I was also thankful that he was there. On my way to Tsunade's I had decided about visiting him the next day but since he was already here it was even better. The thing I wanted to ask them, I needed both of them together for that.

XXX

"Yo! Baba. Ero Sennin. Looks like you are back to normal." I entered waving with a half-hearted smile. Jiraiya initially pretended to looked miffed but once he realized the mood I was in his expression turned to that of concern.

"What's the matter, Gaki? Why such a long face?" At Jiraiya's words Tsunade turned from whatever she was doing and came towards me glaring daggers at Jiraiya.

"Oye, Gaki, did this pervert do something stupid again? Should I brain him again?" She was already cracking her knuckles and moving towards Jiraiya, ready to pound him. Hastily I ran and stood between Jiraiya and Tsunade to prevent any disasters.

"No, no, Baba. This doesn't concern him. Actually the thing that happened is my own fault. It's all due to my selfishness. How could I do such a cruel thing?" Guilt surged into me and once again I was unable to hold my tears. I hugged Tsunade, who was in front of me, and cried my heart out while she stroked my hair and murmured soothing words. After some time when my tears subsided and I had considerably calmed down Tsunade and Jiraiya asked me to tell everything from the start. I told them everything except the part where I had to take photos in a maid's dress for Itachi as I still didn't trust Jiraiya.

When I finished telling them my tale Jiraiya and Tsunade looked at each other and nodded. At my inquisitive look both of them sighed and Tsunade gestured at Jiraiya to speak.

"Whatever happened in your school is not your fault kid. This thing has been building up for a long time and looks like the Uchiha's enemies have finally made their move." Jiraiya said shaking his head.

"Uchiha's enemies? I don't understand.. what do you mean by they've made their move?" When Jiraiya kept quiet for a long time I turned towards Tsunade and asked, "Come on Baba, tell me what's going on. Is this about that "secret clan from historical period" thing about the Uchihas?" At my mention of Uchiha's secret both Tsunade and Jiraiya looked startled.

"How did you know about the Uchiha's secret? Not even all the Uchihas know about it. Only the leader, the successor and some high ranked clan members know about this thing." Tsunade asked me with shaking voice. I was really confused. Was this secret this valuable that just the mention of it elicited this strong reaction in even Tsunade and Jiraiya? Or was the secret a really scary thing that even Tsunade and Jiraiya were afraid of? What actually was going on over here?

"Look Baba, if you are worried that I know their secret then your worries are unfounded. I just know that they are some sort of historical clan and possess a clan secret about which only the clan leader and the successor know but I don't actually know what the secret is. So, you don't need to worry. But seeing your reactions towards the things happening in the school and Itachi's earlier promise about returning everything back to normal, I think this incident and the Uchiha clan's secret are connected. So before Itachi goes and does something stupid I want you guys to tell me everything about what's going on."

At my mention of Itachi's promise both Jiraiya and Tsunade had gone pale confirming my suspicions. Itachi definitely meant something when he had repeatedly promised about returning everything back to normal. Jiraiya and Tsunade once again shared a look and this time when Jiraiya nodded I knew that they were determined. It was Jiraiya who spoke first.

"The things you heard about the Uchihas, all of them are true. The Uchihas indeed belong to a secret clan from the historical period. There are other secret clans too which existed since historical period but Uchiha clan is different and much more important than the other clans."

"Is it because of this clan secret of theirs?" I piped in, unable to stop myself.

"Yes. About this clan secret even we don't know the details and have just heard some of the rumors. Outside the Uchiha elites, I think it's only me and Tsunade who know the most about it and even that is just a small portion of the whole truth. The way we got the information was also totally accidental. When we were young, an incident happened in the Uchiha clan where a clan member was murdered. Since they suspected it to be and inside work, outsiders had to be involved to solve the mystery. The current Uchiha leader, who was a close friend of ours, requested me and Tsunade to look into the affair and solve the mystery. At that time I and Tsunade were busy handling our own clan affairs as our clan leader had recently died. So, we sent your father in our place as the investigator. Since it was arranged that he would stay there as the Uchiha leader's friend nobody suspected him to be an undercover agent. The plan worked well too. Minato had been successful in identifying the murderer and the elaborate scheme the opposing factions in the Uchihas were plotting against the main family. He had already reported about his suspicions regarding the plans of mutiny but he had yet to make confirmations about the murderer. That night Minato, after finally confirming his suspicions, was going to tell the Uchiha leader about the murderer's identity but before he could reach the Uchiha mansion his car was hit by a truck and he and Kushina, died on the spot. Somebody from our side had already informed the murderers about our plan and they took action before Minato could reach the Uchihas."

It was the first time I had heard about my parents and my eyes were streaming with tears. It was so unfair. The way they died was so unfair. The way I had to live an orphan's life was also unfair. Tsunade once again pulled me into a hug and Jiraiya hung his head in guilt.

"I'm so sorry Naruto. If only I had undertaken the investigation myself,… If only I had been there to prevent you from going to orphanage.." Jiraiya's voice was remorseful and laced with guilt. Since what had happened had already happened and couldn't be changed, it was no use wallowing in guilt after such a long time. Nobody was at a fault here. It was just that the circumstances had been wrong. I detached myself from Tsunade and went and sat on the couch by Jiraiya's side.

"Don't be sad Jiraiya, it's not your fault." I placed my hand on his shoulder and squeezed to reassure him. "Sometimes things happen that we are unable to control. It's no use wallowing over things that cannot be changed. Rather we should focus on things which we can change. Right now we should focus on the current situation. How we can help my friends. How we can prevent Itachi from doing something reckless. So please continue with your story. About my mum and dad, someday you and Tsunade should tell me in detail, what sort of person they were and what they were like. But right now I want to know about the Uchihas and their enemies."

"Naruto is right, Jiraiya." Tsunade said sitting on the couch on my other side. "We should first tell Naruto about our suspicions." At Tsunade's words and my reassurance Jiraiya seemed to collect himself and straightened on the couch. He then continued with the story.

"We suspect that the things happening to your friends is not simply depression. Surely the Uchihas' enemies have some hand in this. During the murder incident some important historical scrolls belonging to Uchiha family had disappeared from the Uchiha archives. Only the Uchiha leader and successor are allowed entry to the archives, so in the confusion created by the murder some of the people belonging to the opposing faction had sneaked into the archives and stolen some forbidden scrolls. I think the phenomenon happening in your school is due to the spell cast by somebody. Since the spell was cast on a large scale its effect was seen strongly only on those with weaker heart."

"But what about Itachi? How's he going to get rid of this curse?" At my question Jiraiya sighed and shook his head.

"Ah, Itachi. You see Naruto, from Minato's investigations he had been able to glean some information about the Uchiha's secret too. And once when he had come to the clan headquarters to submit his monthly report he had mentioned about it to us. Minato suspected that the Uchiha's secret had something to do with time and space manipulation. We had not been able to discuss about it as he was in a hurry and had rushed off with a promise to tell us everything once he found more about it. But that day never came because the very next day he.." Jiraiya left that sentence unfinished. He then took a long breath and continued. "I think what Itachi was thinking about doing was manipulating the time and somehow bringing everything back to normal but using his power this way will expose it to his enemies and put him in more danger. At present the enemies don't know about his actual power and are afraid to make any sort of move against him. But once they find out about it, they will surely prepare some countermeasures and attack him. So, Itachi has to be stopped before he exposes his powers to his enemies."

Jiraiya was right. Itachi had to be stopped. I immediately dialed Shikamaru's number and asked if Itachi was still there. Shikamaru told me that after returning to AL from my school Itachi had looked agitated and had paced inside his office for some time and then abruptly stopped and ran out of the office. After that he hadn't returned back. After disconnecting with Shikamaru, I dialed up Sasuke's number and asked him if Itachi was home. He was suspicious at first but at the urgency in my tone he told me that he hadn't seen Itachi at home. Dread had started to creep into my heart. What if Itachi had already gone and used his powers? I had to stop him. I could only think of one person who could know where Itachi had gone and could stop Itachi. So, without thinking I got out of Tsunade's house and started running towards the person's place.

XXX

A/N: So, here's the end of chapter. How'd you like it? Great? Boring? Don't worry. Next chapter has some lemon elements so I guess that'll make up for it if the chapter was boring. So, please do review and keep reading my story and making my day. Until next time.. ;-)


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everybody. First of all Happy New Year! May this year be full of happiness and fun for everybody. Once again I'm here with a new chapter. This time I have attempted a lemon but I really am doubtful about it. I really really don't know how to write lemon and this is my first time so if this comes out as awkward then please bear with me. Here you go with chapter 15.

Disclaimer: I really don't own Naruto and Itachi. Just wish I did.

 **Chapter 15**

Fifteen minutes later I was once again in front of one familiar Uchiha mansion. Thinking only of my destination I bypassed the front door opting to take the more shortcut path through the employee entrance. Also I didn't want to accidentally bump into Sasuke while searching for Uchiha Senior's room (Yes, Uchiha Senior was the person I was desperately trying find as he was the clan leader and only he had some sway against the clan successor's i.e. Itachi's decision.). So, employee entrance was it. For a couple of minutes I wandered around the house trying to guess the Uchiha Senior's room but then gave up realizing that it was no use searching every room. Before I accidentally searched Sasuke's room I had to find Uchiha Senior's room so I started thinking. Where would Uchiha Senior be at this time of the day? Surely not in his room. Then where else? Suddenly a particular locked room in the somewhat forbidding looking corridor flashed in my mind. Then I remembered that I had seen this particular room in Sasuke's house once while roaming around lost in the mansion. Sasuke had said that that room was his dad's special study and nobody was allowed to enter there. Not even his mother was allowed in and even the Uchiha Senior entered it only few days a week. Not wasting a moment I hurried towards the destination. As per my suspicion the room was not locked. Without caring about consequences I barged into the room totally prepared to confront Uchiha Senior and even to beg if the situation demanded but was halted mid-step by the beautiful visage of Itachi standing there. At my anti-climactic entrance Itachi slowly turned around and faced me his eyebrows raising and expression changing to that of surprise. All previous concerns and Uchiha Senior out of my mind I ran towards Itachi and hugged him and started babbling begging him not to expose his clan secret to his enemies.

"Oh God, Itachi! Thank goodness you are here. Please Itachi don't use your time and space manipulation technique to save the people in my school. It's a plot of Uchiha's enemies to steal your clan secret and to harm you. They also killed my parents for that and if they know your secret then they'll also kill you. I don't want to lose you too Itachi, so please don't use your secret. Since the effect is not a dire one, if we ask Uchiha Senior, Ero-sennin and Baa-chan then they'll surely find some alternative cure. So, please Itachi don't use your time and space manipulation technique. I don't want to lose you too like my parents." I was clutching onto Itachi and rambling desperately. A small chuckle from Itachi made me stop my rambling and look up at him. I was actually confused and even a little bit angry. How could Itachi laugh when I was so worried about him? Didn't he understand how grave the situation was? And wait, I came here to talk to Uchiha Senior. How come Itachi was here instead? Only after the realization I looked around my surrounding and found Uchiha Senior standing some paces behind Itachi beside the fire place and looking at us with amusement. One hand perched on the top of the fireplace and another hand holding a Cuban cigar, his posture indicated that he had been having a good time enjoying the show I and Itachi were giving him. Red with mortification I was unable to raise my head and properly greet the Senior Uchiha. Taking pity on me Uchiha Senior himself decided to break the suddenly awkward atmosphere.

"So, Naruto, you're the special someone who's cracked the poker face of Itachi for past few days. I was really worried that something had happened to Itachi and he was losing his composure but this interesting display few minutes ago has me reassured that our enemies haven't been able to get better of him. I thank you for that." Uchiha Senior smirked and took a long drag from the cigar slowly releasing perfect white smoke rings. Baffled I was unable to utter a single word and was standing there gaping like a fish. Itachi broke me from my petrified state by giving a chaste kiss on my mouth to which my reaction was to abruptly pull away getting even redder in the process. Uchiha Senior just chuckled from his perch beside the fireplace. Despite my reluctance Itachi pulled me to his side and wrapped his arms around me.

"My kawaii Naru-chan, I'm so happy that you're worried for me." He kissed the side of my forehead and hugged me even closer, pressing his cheek against mine. "Father and I were also discussing about the event that happened in the school and few minutes earlier came to the same conclusion you had come to. We knew that it was the work of the Hyuugas and we were trying to come up with a solution to release the students from the hypnosis. In fact we have already dispatched some of our brethren to that purpose. By evening every student will be freed from the hypnosis. So, Naru-chan you don't need to feel guilty anymore as this was not your fault at all and everybody will be fine too." Itachi pecked me on my cheek and then straightened facing his father. Then he took my left hand on his right and kissed it before once again turning towards his father. Confused by his action I was looking alternately from son to father. Uchiha senior was also solemn, all amusement gone from his face and I then I realized that something great was going to happen. I just prayed that I and Itachi would be able to weather this and come out of it alive.

"Father, although you must have already guessed by now, I would like to tell you some things about me which is deeply going to affect the future of the Uchiha clan. Despite the consequences, I'm still not going to change my decision regarding this matter so I will only hope that you will be okay with this fact about me. I'm gay. I've been for quite a long time now. Actually I realized that I was gay the first time I saw Naruto on Sasuke's birthday party three years ago. At that time I was really shocked and tried to deny it first. In order to get Naruto out of my mind I even went to the U.S. but after returning here and once again meeting Naruto I realized that my feelings for Naruto hadn't changed even a little bit. It was after that realization that I decided to pursue Naruto whole heartedly and that was also the reason I went to Kakashi and Jiraiya for help. Luckily at that time Naruto was also confused about his sexuality and had gone to Jiraiya for help. Taking advantage of the situation they devised this strategy of theirs. That very time Sasuke came to me with this idea for a bet in which I had to try to seduce Naruto and make him have a crush on me. It was like the gods were planning to bring us together and thinking it as a sign I agreed to the bet." Itachi then turned towards me with an apologetic expression. Listening to the story I was once again gaping at Itachi like a fish and once again chuckling Itachi released me from my daze by pecking me on the lips. All I could do was jump in surprise and stutter, unable to produce a coherent sentence. Itachi liked me from before he went to the U.S. My head was spinning unable to process the statement. How was it possible? _That_ Itachi. Liking me since three years ago. How was it possible? God, how stupid could I be? All this time I had been thinking that he was just playing me. Now he was not only confessing to me, but also to his father. I don't know why but suddenly I desperately wanted to know Papa Uchiha's reaction to his clan successor being gay. I felt like my whole future was hinged on this one person's reaction to this news. Itachi and I were both holding our breath when papa Uchiha broke the silence and surprised us even more by his words. Before speaking Uchiha Senior took a long drag from the Cuban cigar and released the smoke without bothering to make rings this time. I didn't know how to interpret this lack of rings. Maybe it meant that he was being serious. I was dreading for the worst holding my breath when Uchiha Senior turned towards us with a slight smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"Actually Itachi, although I appreciate you coming clear with me, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I already knew you were gay." Then he gave a devilish smirk and said, "Even before you yourself knew it." At Itachi's stunned expression papa Uchiha's devilish smirk unfolded full fledge and by now he was grinning happily. "The lack of girlfriends in your initial teenage years and the lack of steady girlfriends in your latter teenage years seemed suspicious and your mother and I had already prepared ourselves to today's situation arising in the future. What we hadn't anticipated was that we would have to be prepared for same situation with Sasuke in the future but I guess he isn't going to confess anytime soon as Naruto here will make sure of that when he finally exacts his revenge on Sasuke." By this time it was a competition between me and Itachi, who would gape like a fish for the longest time? Unsympathetic to our plight papa Uchiha continued with his unexpected assault to our respective egos. Damn! And here we both had thought that we had hidden everything perfectly behind our poker faces. Shit! There goes the huge ass punch to my self-esteem. I bet Itachi was also thinking the same. If not by reading his mind then at least by the murderous look he was giving his father, I could tell. Papa Uchiha must have been royally pissed with his sons. Then I was really thankful that I went to Ero-sennin and Baba for advice regarding my sexual orientation even it was due to momentary lapse of judgment on my part. I was ever so thankful that I was spared from this fate. Itachi was apologizing to his father.

"I'm so sorry father for not trusting on you and mother. It was never my intention to make you look like judgmental people. I really did a mistake by assuming worst of my parents and being a coward to not trust in them. For that I'm ready to accept any punishment you decide upon me." Itachi was kneeling on the floor head bowed. Uchiha Senior was contemplating what to do and after thinking for a moment he got up from his perch beside the fireplace and came to stand beside the kneeling Itachi. He indicated Itachi to stand and with a huge grin told Itachi what his punishment was.

"What?!" Itachi looked at his father flabbergasted. At first my reaction was also the same. Then patiently Uchiha Senior repeated his punishment.

"Yes, Itachi. Your punishment will be to help Naruto here in exacting his revenge on Sasuke and quietly accepting whatever punishment Naruto decides for you. Although Naruto probably has already figured out how to punish Sasuke and all you'll probably have to do is not tell anything about it to Sasuke." Papa Uchiha then sighed and continued, "Sasuke has been complacent for quite some time. He needs somebody to pull the rugs from under his feet. And you, you need to learn that everything in your life is not easily available. You need to learn to value the people around you and work hard to keep them by your side. Not everything is there for you just because you desire it." Unable to take it anymore I promptly fainted, Itachi's shocked face, the last image in my mind before I lost to the darkness. Finally I knew the secret behind Itachi's scary persona. When his papa was this dangerous a person himself, I could only wonder why the genes had skipped Sasuke. It was probably the mother half that was acting up. Thank god Papa Uchiha had decided to take my side on this matter. Had he taken his sons' side then I shuddered to think what would have been left of me by now. Creepy!

When I came back to, I was in the same room as I was the last time I got up in Sasuke's home. I remembered that this was Itachis' room and blushed. I gingerly pushed the dark blue clovers from above me and tried to get off the bed. Something was different. My legs felt bare and exposed and something was rustling around my torso and thigh. The top portion of my body also felt weird, like I wasn't wearing a t-shirt and was wearing something else. When I finally got off from the bed and looked at my clothes, it was then I realized that I wasn't wearing the clothes I had been wearing before. I was wearing a blood red maid uniform with a frilly frock with equally frilly white apron. And this time the uniform was way too short. Like in so short that at my slightest bending my underwear would be exposed. Checking out at the full length mirror in Itachi's bathroom I realized that I was also wearing a red and white lace hair band and red silk panty. I was beyond mortification and was consumed with anger. I wanted to murder Itachi. That sneaky bastard. While I was unconscious he had gone and changed me into this ridiculous outfit. And where were my clothes? I searched around for my clothes but all in vain. That pervert. Who owns and keeps this sort of embarrassing clothes in his room? Does Papa Uchiha know this twisted side of his son? Or is this also a trait Itachi inherited from his father? And there was Sasuke too. I felt a chill up my spine thinking about what sort of family I was getting myself involved with.

At that moment my stomach growled and I realized that I was very hungry. I wanted to ask Itachi for some food but he wasn't there so I decided to return and wait for him in his room. When I exited the bathroom and entered Itachi room I realized that there was a bowl of miso ramen with fish and pork toppings placed on the table beside the couch. Somebody must have come and placed it there while I was busy inspecting myself in the bathroom. Not thinking too much about anything else I went straight towards the ramen and emptied the large bowl in record time. Content with a full stomach I laid back on the couch and started inspecting Itachi's room. Compared to before nothing much had changed. I was still Spartan and the décor was still in the shades of black, grey and dark blue. The only thing out of place in the room was the blood red maid uniform I was wearing. Where the hell was Itachi? How could he leave me here in this embarrassing outfit? I wanted to change and go home. Baa-chan and Ero-sennin must be worried. That Baka!

I was getting frustrated sitting around in this embarrassing outfit for around one hour. I also thought about going to search Itachi and punching his lights out but remembered Sasuke and couldn't even think about opening the door. All that was left was sitting there fuming and waiting for Itachi's return. I didn't realize when I had dozed off. When I woke up again it was already dark outside and Itachi was tucking me under his bed covers.

"Hey. How's my Naru-chan?" He cupped my face with his hands and kissed me. Dazed from the kiss I couldn't berate him for putting that embarrassing outfit on me. All I was able to do was pout and instead of making him feel guilty it was doing the exact opposite and emboldening him. He was inching his mouth lower to my jaw and towards my neck but summoning some courage I pushed him away from me and got up from the bed.

"I need to go home Itachi. Baa-chan and Ero-sennin must be worried. It's already late and I haven't even contacted them." Then I remembered the ridiculous outfit and turned angrily towards him. "And what the hell is with this ridiculous outfit? Where are my clothes?" Suddenly remembering how short they were I started pulling them down to make them cover my thighs but the damn skirt was non-stretchable and wouldn't budge an inch. Ignoring my outburst Itachi removed my hands from the hem of the skirt and pulled me onto his lap. He then circled my hands around his neck and pulled me into another kiss. This time I was really angry at him so the kiss didn't last much longer. I pulled back and tried to get up again but Itachi's strong hands didn't let me go. I was pinned on his lap, my bare legs pressed upon his cotton pants which was starting to make me hot. I had to get away from there.

"Please Itachi", I begged. "Give me back my clothes. I have to go back." Registering my pleading tone Itachi turned his attention to me and cupped my left cheek with his hand and started tracing my bottom lips with his tumb. Smiling sweetly he said,

"Don't worry Naru-chan, I have already called Jiraiya and told him that you'll be staying here tonight. In fact your godfather was happy that we were making some progress in our relationship. He also said that he'll relay the message to Tsunade, so you don't need to worry about them." That traitorous bastard! Ugh! He isn't even worried about the calamities that might befall me by staying the night with Itachi. What sort of parent is he?

"And what about my clothes?" I repeated. "I don't want to wear this stupid dress." Itachi's eyes glinted evilly at my mention of not wanting to wear that stupid dress.

"Is that so Naru-chan? Then don't worry, I'll help you undress. Actually I too didn't want to put any clothes on you but then I thought you might like this beautiful dress better. Also I've put your old clothes in the washing machine so you don't have to worry about fulfilling your desire." Itachi's voice had gone whispery soft and was sending pulses of desires through me. He was slowly tracing his one hand from my thigh towards my ass while another was smoothing down form my neck to my chest and tracing one of my nipples. I shuddered and moaned at his touch which seemed to fuel his desire even more. He pulled me towards him and once again captured my lips with his. I was getting hard and this time there was nothing other than the silk panty to help me cover it. Also Itachi had pushed one of his legs in between mine and I was straddling his thigh. His one hand was cupping my ass and pulling it towards his groin while his another hand was now pushing two fingers inside my mouth. My nipples were alternatively being assaulted by his teeth and too aroused I was unable to form single coherent thought in my mind. I was greedily sucking Itachi's fingers and felt a sense of loss when he removed them from my mouth. But immediately he replaced them with his mouth and I was once again happily sucking his tongue.

Suddenly Itachi changed his position and I was laid on my back on the bed. I tried to get up but Itachi didn't give me a chance as he started sucking and biting my nipples through the dress. I was again busy gasping and moaning and didn't realize when he had ripped my top and was proceeding to remove the skirt. When I tried to push him away again, he suddenly started tracing my cock with his mouth through the red silk. I was flooded with desire and was about to come then and there but sensing my situation Itachi removed his mouth form my cock and once again kissed me. Once I was in control, he returned his attention back to my groin and proceeded to remove my panties with his teeth.

Inch by inch he uncovered my now very hard and swollen cock. My cock released from the hold of the panty jutted straight in front of Itachi who licked it from my balls to the tip of my cock.

An involuntary moan released my mouth. I wanted Itachi to put it in his mouth so bad.

"Mm.. Tachi,.. please.." I was breathless and begging Itachi to do something but couldn't remember what.

"So impatient Naru-chan. In a moment I'll give you everything you desire." Chuckling Itachi once again sucked the tip of my cock and just before he took the whole length into his mouth he turned his face upwards and met my eyes. The crimson eyes spinning with desire and the hot inferno of his mouth were enough to push me off the edge and crying I arched my back and released into Itachi's mouth which he swallowed completely. Then I promptly fainted totally spent by the release.

Few minutes later when I came back to my senses I was no longer in the red maid dress and was instead wearing a very long white dress shirt which I assumed belonged to Itachi. Then I remembered what had happened few minutes ago and promptly blushed. Itachi who was coming out of his bathroom noticed that I was up and came smiling towards me. I noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt and was still sporting a tent on his pants and quickly averted my eyes. Noticing my glance Itachi chuckled and came to sit beside me on the bed. He bent and kissed me once again and then started arranging the bed cover. I was surprised that he was not asking me to take care of his problem and a little disappointed too. But I was too shy to admit that I wanted to touch him so pretended not to notice anything. But being Itachi nothing went past his eyes. Still, he just smirked and didn't mention about it. Feeling uncomfortable and awkward I turned away from Itachi to sleep on my side. Itachi then got into the bed and pulled the cover over both of us. He then pulled me to him and spooned me from behind. I noticed that he had removed his pants and was only in his boxers. His hardness was poking me between my ass cheeks and mortified I was unable to get any sleep. Finally gathering my courage I turned to face Itachi and slowly cupped his cock with my hands. Itachi sucked a sharp breath and pulled my chin to face him.

"You don't need to do that Naru. I'm fine. I don't want to put any pressure on you. You can take your time as long as you can and I won't mind at all." Itachi then kissed me and moved to remove my hand from his cock but I stopped him.

"But I want to Tachi. You're not pressurizing me. I really want to touch you. Please." I turned my pleading eyes towards him.

"Okay." Itachi said kissing my brow. "But if you don't like it then you can stop anytime. Ok?"

"Ok." I said blushing and started slowly stroking his cock through his boxers. With another hand I started touching his chest and abs. When I ran my fingers over his nipples Itachi released a low moan which had my cock hard again. Along with stroking Itachi's cock I had started rubbing myself on his thigh. After few minutes of rubbing and stroking Itachi shifted and removed his boxers. He then lined our cocks together and started stroking them together with his large hands. Then he put another hand behind my head and pulled it closer for a kiss. All the while my hands were tracing circle on Itachi's chest on his lower back. Once or twice I got bold enough to cup Itachi's ass and in response Itachi thrust his hips even harder. Once again I was about to come and this time I realized Itachi was close too. I wanted to see Itachi's erotic face so when we were both about to release I pulled from the kiss and looked at the beautiful visage of Itachi's face scrunched up in ecstasy. Itachi's face in the throes of passion was more satisfying than the orgasm itself. I was content more at seeing the sexed up face of Itachi than with the orgasm I experienced. At that moment I realized that I wanted to see this face forever in my life.

Chuckling at my awed face Itachi pulled me into a kiss and tucked me under his neck. With a happy sigh I circled my arms around Itachi and snuggled even closer to him. Itachi reached to the bedside drawer and pulled some wet wipes and cleaned the results of our lovemaking. He then switched the lights off and we both went into blissful sleep.

A/N: So, how do you like this new chapter? I know the lemon part was more awkward. I'm seriously thinking about not writing another lemon content. I really am really bad at it. Ugh.. Still hope you're liking the plot of this story. Once again thank you very much for reading my story. It really makes my day. And once again Happy New Year! ^_^


End file.
